Lágrimas de um coração!
by Dada.maxi
Summary: Sakura estava preste a se casar com Sasuke ... Quando Karin por ciúmes acaba liberando uma maldição que torna Sasuke Vampiros e Karin ... Resumo inteiro na Fic! U.A. SasuSaku - Atualizada AVISO
1. Personagens

**PERSONAGENS**

**N/A Os personagens terão suas espécies definidas em: **

• sacerdote - sacerdotisa

• Vampiros (as)

• semi vampiro

• Caçadores

**Classe de semi - vampiros e vampiros :**

**A - **Altamente desenvolvido os poderes

**B - **fase final do desenvolvimento de poderes

**C - **ainda em desenvolvimento dos poderes

**D - **recém mordido, também conhecidos como " Sangue Novo"

**Legenda e observações:**

_**NE - não existe: **_não aparece nessa fase da história

_**Vampiros: **_Seres que se alimentam de sangue, e se esconde durante a noite. O mais antigo que se tem notícia é Orichimaru, descendente direto de Drácula !

_**Semi -vampiro: **_vampiros que controlaram a maldição sendo capazes de andar durante o dia e controlar a sede por sangue humano, o primeiro que conseguiu foi Sasuke sendo que logo depois ele ajudou outros a controlarem a maldição.

_**Sacerdotes e Sacerdotisas: **_Caçadores de vampiros que possuem habilidades especiais, como: super força, rapidez, agilidade e controle dos elementos da natureza.

_**Elementos da natureza: **_Água, fogo, Terra, Ar e Metal

_**Caçadores: **_Uma antiga ordem que tem como objectivo destruir os vampiros, acabam se unindo aos Semi vampiros contra os vampiros. Treinados para morrer se necessários, os líderes são da antiga família Huuyga.

**A história será divida em duas fases:**

_**1º fase: **_Nessa fase se conta a história do amor de Sasuke e Sakura , o início da maldição e a profecia que pode libertar todos da maldição!

_**2º fase: **_500 anos depois, Sakura estava viva todo esse tempo. Ela é treinada pelos sacerdotes após desenvolver seus poderes, mas ela permanece escondida de todos. Sakura acaba o treinamento e reencontra Sasuke. Eles saem em busca de entender a profecia e destruir Karin!

**Nome: **Sakura Haruno

**Idade: **1º fase -17 anos /2º fase - 20 anos

**Qualidade: **Risonha

**Defeito: **Briguenta

**Par: **Sasuke Uchiha

**Definição: **Sacerdotisa - **Controla: **Todos os elementos

**Sobre o personagem: **Sakura é uma jovem que sempre acreditou na força e no poder do amor, sendo muito alegre e risonha. Quando ela é escolhida para se casar com Sasuke, eles acabam se apaixonando despertando irá em Karin. Ela é a única que sabe o significado da profecia. No meio de uma batalha entre Sasuke e Karin, já transformados em vampiros ela acaba se ferindo. Sasuke para salva-la pede ajuda aos antigos Sacerdotes. Desperta após 500 anos com apenas lapsos de memórias no templo de Konoha se tornando pupila de Tsunade, sacerdotisa mestre do templo. Agora ela precisa se lembrar de seu passado e o que significa a profecia para salvar todos da maldição.

**Nome: **Sasuke Uchiha.

**Idade: : **1º fase -17 anos /2º fase - 537 anos

**Qualidade: **Leal

**Defeito: **Sério

**Par: **Sakura Haruno

**Definição: **Semi vampiro - **Classe: **A

**Sobre o personagem: **Sasuke está preste a ser coroado rei, mas para isso ele precisa de uma esposa escolhendo para tal Sakura, por quem acaba se apaixonando. Se torna um vampiro após Karin liberar sobre ambos uma maldição, mas por amor a Sakura acaba controlando a maldição se tornando um Semi vampiro. Aguarda a amada retornar, sendo que nesses 500 anos jamais se envolveu com ninguém por fidelidade a ela. Reencontra Sakura, mas esta só tem lapsos de memória não se lembrando dele perfeitamente. Agora precisa ajudar a jovem a recuperar a memória!

**Personagem: **Karin Hirashi

**Idade: **1º fase - 17 anos/ 2º fase - 537

**Qualidade: **persistente

**Defeito: **Falsa

**Definição: **Vampira - **Classe: **A

**Sobre o personagem: **Karin é uma jovem condessa que após levar um fora de Sasuke, se uni a Orichimaru, um antigo vampiro por puro ódio. Lança uma maldição nela e em Sasuke, com a idéia de que assim ele seria obrigado a viver unido a ela pela eternidade, mas com o surgimento dos Semi - vampiros, acaba entrando em uma guerra de conflitos com Sasuke. Ela dorme por quase 400 anos em uma câmara para que assim quando desperta-se sua força tenha aumentado de nível.

**Nome: **Hinata Hyuuga

**Idade: **1º fase NE /2º fase - 20 anos

**Qualidade: **Sincera

**Defeito: **Tímida

**Par: **Naruto Uzumaki

**Definição: **caçadora

**Sobre o personagem: **Hinata desde de criança foi criada para ser a futura líder do seu Clã. Quando adolescente conheceu o semi - vampiro Naruto se apaixonando e por força desse amor ela se tornou uma caçadora para sempre proteger o amado. Quando criança foi prometida em casamento a Kiba, mas após o sumiço desse se envolve inteiramente com Naruto, o qual não via a tempos.

**Nome: **Naruto Uzumaki

**Idade: **1º fase -20 anos /2º fase - 220 anos

**Qualidade: **Risonho

**Defeito: **Distraído, meio Lerdo

**Par: **Hinata Hyuuga

**Definição: **Semi vampiro - **Classe: **B

**Sobre o Personagem: **Naruto teve toda a sua família morta quando criança pelo vampiro Kabuto, já adulto se transforma em Semi - vampiro a pedir que Sasuke o morda. Se torna um grande amigo de Hinata, influenciando esta a tomar suas próprias decisões. Sai em busca do paradeiro do vampiro que matou sua família, mas não o encontrando retorna e acaba se apaixonando por Hinata.

**Personagem: **Neji Hyuuga

**Idade: **1º fase - NE /2º fase - 21 anos

**Qualidade: **Direito

**Defeito: **Tímido

**Par: **TenTen Mitsashi

**Definição: **caçador

**Sobre o Personagem: **Neji desde de criança já se mostrava um ótimo caçador. Detesta totalmente os vampiros pois teve os pais mortos por um deles, sendo então criado pelos tios. Sempre perde sua paciência ao se encontrar com TenTen, uma semi - vampira. Mas depois de um tempo percebe que na verdade toda essa implicância é por que na verdade a ama.

**Personagem: **TenTen Mitsashi

**Idade: **1º fase - Não se sabe ao certo /2º fase - 156 anos

**Qualidade: **Amiga

**Defeito: **nervosa

**Par: **Neji Hyuuga

**Definição: **Semi Vampiro - **Classe: **C

**Sobre a personagem: **TenTen é uma semi - vampira muito diferente dos demais, pois ela não foi mordida e sim nasceu da união de dois semi - vampiros, o que faz com que constantemente seja submetida a diversos teste para entender como foi possível isso ocorrer. Ela e Neji sempre estão implicando um com o outro, mas depois de uma batalha juntos, ela acaba percebendo seu interesse pelo jovem, se apaixonado.

**Personagem: **Ino Yamanaka

**Idade: **1º fase -NE /2º fase - 20 anos

**Qualidade: **Esperta

**Defeito: **Irresponsável

**Par: **Sabaku no Gaara

**Definição: **Sacerdotisa - **Controla: **Ar

**Sobre o Personagem:** Ino é filha da sacerdotisa mestre do templo de Konoha: Tsunade, sendo criada desde de criança para um dia assumir o templo após se casar, o que faz com que ela e a mãe brigarem ao tocar nesse assunto, já que Ino não quer ser sacerdotisa e sim uma adolescente normal. Grande amiga de Sakura apesar das brigas e muito namoradeira. Acaba-se apaixonando pelo noivo ao conhece-lo, mas mesmo assim vive brigando com ele, já que este sempre a critica.

**Personagem: **Sabaku no Gaara**.**

**Idade: **1º fase -NE /2º fase - 20 anos

**Qualidade: **Leal

**Defeito: **Ciumento

**Par: **Ino Yamanaka

**Definição: **Sacerdote - **Controla: **Terra

**Sobre o Personagem: **Gaara é filho do mestre do templo de Suna que morreu quando ele e a irmã ainda eram crianças. É o noivo de Ino desde de criança após uma promessa de seu pai, já que assim uniria ambos os templos. Vive implicando com Ino por ser muito namoradeira e irresponsável mas mesmo assim acaba se apaixonando pela jovem que é totalmente oposta a ele.

**Personagem: **Sabaku no Temari

**Idade: **1º fase - NE /2º fase - 21 anos

**Qualidade: **Carinhosa

**Defeito: **Estressada

**Par: **Shikamaru Nara

**Definição: **Sacerdotisa - **Controla: **Fogo

**Sobre a Personagem: **Irmã mais velha de Gaara, vai junto com ele ao templo de Konoha aonde conhece Shikamaru ainda criança, o qual acaba depois de alguns anos namorando. Mas mesmo assim briga bastante com Shikamaru pela preguiça deste e detesta quando ele a chama de problemática. Mesmo com as brigas eles gostam bastante um do outro. Pensa que vai ficar pra tia, já que mesmo namorando Shikamaru a 7 anos, ele sempre foge quando ela começa a falar do assunto.

**Personagem: **Nara Shikamaru

**Idade: **1º fase -NE /2º fase - 21 anos

**Qualidade: **Inteligente

**Defeito: **Preguiçoso

**Par: **Sabaku no Temari

**Definição: **Sacerdote - **Controla: **Água

**Sobre o Personagem: **Shikamaru é namorado de Temari. Bastante inteligente, mas muito preguiçoso e tem mania de achar tudo problemático. Quer pedir a jovem em casamento, mas antes ele sabe que deve conseguir permissão com os anciões da vila da namorada. Vive viajando a vila escondido para negociar com os anciões sobre seu casamento, para fazer uma surpresa a namorada.

**Personagem: **Sai

**Idade: **1º fase -NE /2º fase - 21 anos

**Qualidade: **Gentil

**Defeito: **Briguento

**Definição: **Sacerdote - **Controla: **Metal

**Sobre o Personagem: **Sai foi criado para ser sem sentimentos, encontrado logo depois pelos sacerdotes de Konoha. Se apaixona por Ino, mas perde as esperanças com a jovem ao ver que ela só o nota como amigo. Viaja em busca do irmão e quando retorna acaba se apaixonando por Sakura, ao saber que Ino está noiva.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o ****O ****o O o O o O o O o O o O**

**N/A É pessoal fic nova saindo do forno!! Tá até queimando ainda huahuahau!!!**

**Bom eu coloquei só um pouquinho da fic para vocês terem uma idéia do que vem por aí!**

**O primeiro capítulo da Fic deve estrear em Fevereiro, onde espero já ter adiantado bastante da Lei Da Honra! Mas aviso: Isso são previsões nada definido ainda!!**

**Bom pessoal já podem ir enviando reviews sobre suas opiniões e idéias que se elas forem legal eu posso adicionar a fic!! **

**Só mais uma coisa, quem tiver idéia de um novo casal podem enviar que se ficar legal eu coloco na fic! OBS: O casal pode ser original ou já existente no anime! Se for original, o criador será considerado padrinho ou madrinha dos personagens.**

**Data de conclusão das fichas: 10/01/09**

**Ficha a ser preenchida:**

•**Personagem: **

• **Idade: ****1º fase --- /2º fase ----**

• **Qualidade: **

• **Defeito: **

• **Definição: **

• **Controla: ---- ( Sacerdote ou sacerdotisa)**

• **Classe: ---- ( Vampiro ou semi vampiro)**

• **Sobre o Personagem: **

**Bujus e já nee**


	2. Fichas e votação

**Votação de Fichas!**

Bom pessoal as fichas foram encerradas ontem e devo dar meus parabéns a todos que enviaram: Estavam ótimas!! Mas eu só posso escolher **Três! **Então não me matem se a sua não estiver aqui!

Eu selecionei as mais interessantes e classifiquei **DUAS**! Agora são vocês que iram escolher **a outra**! ( quem quiser pode votar em si mesmo!!)

Mas antes gostaria de parabenizar a **Shina com e ****Yami-kanashii **que foram classificadas por mim! A Fichas estavam muito bem organizadas e desenvolvidas! Meus sinceros parabéns **\o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/**

**OBS: Algumas fichas teve pequenas modificações para se encaixar melhor a história mais nada demais! Espero que não se importem!**

**Fichas Vencedoras da primeira etapa:**

**Shina com****: Madrinha de Samy e Hiro Lyn**

**Personagem: **Samy Lyn.

**Idade: **1º fase NE /2º fase 18 anos

**Qualidade: **Bondosa

**Defeito: **Se considerar inferior aos outros.

**Definição: **Sacerdotisa - **Controla: **Luz

**Par: **Sai

**Sobre o Personagem: **Samy é uma garota bondosa e amorosa com todos, é muito amiga de Hinata, Sakura e Ino, e considera Temari uma irmã mais velha, ela é uma garota que não sabe esconder o que sente e sempre acaba demonstrando seus sentimentos com muita facilidade para as pessoas, ela também foi treinada por Tsunade desde pequena, pois ao saberem que ela controla o elemento Luz um dos elementos mais raros que existe que só ela e Sakura controlam é certo ela fique no templo por segurança, ela tem um irmão mais velho chamado Hiro, o qual desapareceu misteriosamente e ela vive atrás desde quando era pequena, é apaixonada por Sai, mas se acha muito inferior a ele, por isso aguar este segredo com todas as forças.

**Aparência: **Cabelos pretos lisos até os ombros (presos em duas marias - chiquinhas bem grandes), alta (168 cm), pele branca, mas delicada, olhos prateados como as estrelas e grandes e bem expressivos, boca suave e delicada, nariz pequeno e sensível, magra 68 kg, unhas sempre bem feitas e a maioria das vezes de da cor azul-claro, seios fartos, bumbum arredondado, pés delicados de princesa, tem uma aparência angelical, e conquista fácil a confiança das pessoas.

**Personagem: **Hiro Lyn.

**Idade: **1º fase - NE/2º fase 20 anos.

**Qualidade: **Corajoso.

**Defeito: **Malicioso

**Definição: **Sacerdote - **Controla: **Trevas

**Sobre o Personagem: **Hiro é um rapaz muito malicioso e audacioso e com um espírito de liberdade muito grande, ele era muito amigo de Shikamaru e Kiba, ele controla as trevas, um elemento meio assustador para uma pessoa possuir, mas para ele tanto faz, ele fugiu do templo ao conhecer Karin, se apaixonou por ela a primeira vez que a viu e pediu para pode acompanhar ela, ela permitiu e disse que a partir daquele dia ele deveria esquecer que tinha uma irmã, ele aceitou e disse que só pensaria nela daqui para frente, seu sonho é que algum di Karin diga que o ama e que esqueceu o Sasuke, que ele diz que ajudará ela a derrotar.**Aparência: **Cabelos repicados sempre bagunçados com uma franja na testa de cor preto azulado até a nuca, olhos preto - lilás, tem o rosto um poço delicado mesmo sendo um homem uma boca suave um olhar penetrante e mortal, o corpo e bonito com bíceps e pernas grossas, a pele dele é um pouco mais escura do que a da irmã e ele têm uma cara muito maliciosa, mas não tem muitos músculos no corpo, tem um nariz pequeno, mãos macias, e rosto oval. Costas largas e abdome definido, e ele tem cara de serio e frio e é alto 1.80 cm.

**Yami-kanashii**: **Madrinha de Ayla Kanashii **

**Personagem: **Ayla Kanashii **( espero que não se importe mais eu acho que o nome Ayla combina mais com o personagem)****Idade: **1º fase 11 anos /2º fase 211 anos

**Qualidade:**Leal

**Defeito: **Muito agitada

**Definição: **Semi - vampira **Classe: **A

**Par: **Akasuna no Sasori

**Sobre o Personagem: **Ela se tornou uma Semi -vampira quando um vampiro destrói sua casa(que era mais afastada das outras e muito simples, morando somente sua mãe, seu pai e ela),apenas para saciar sua sede. Consegue fugir se tornando a única sobrevivente, mas tarde foi encontrada perdida na floresta por Akasuna no Sasori um semi - vampiro "sangue puro" e que a transforma em semi - vampiro a pedido desta que busca vingança. Sempre o chama de Sasori-sama, apesar de ele dizer que mesmo 200 anos depois ela continua usando aquele sufixo irritante.

**Aparência: **Kanashii possui uma estatura baixa(1,57cm) e magra(41kg).Sua pele é branca lembrando porcelana com um aspecto aveludado. Cabelos lilás e compridos, percorrendo sinuosamente as curvas de seu corpo, olhos de um azul - acinzentado extremamente penetrante. Seu rosto tem um ar infantil devido a idade em que foi transformada ,em seus olhos possui um pequeno brilho ameaçador .Seu corpo possui seios fartos, cintura grossa, quadril mediano, pouca bunda. Uma garota extremamente calma e paciente, sua voz é sombria e penetrante. Não gosta de sorrir mas quando o faz é um sorriso aberto de pura alegria fazendo as pessoas acreditarem que ela é uma "criança inocente".Quando gosta amorosamente de alguém fica corada muito facilmente, sempre evitando olhá-la nos olhos. Odeia ficar presa a uma mesma rotina. Ela é extremamente perspicaz.

**As roupas que costuma usar são: **Um kimono preto com a faixa que prende a cintura vermelha, mangas que quando chegam ao cotovelo começam a abrir em duas linha douradas e dentro tem um tecido roxo que vai formando ondas conforme vai caindo. O mesmo efeito acontece quando chega ao quadril, usa uma sapatilha preta. Por baixo do kimono ela usa um shorts preto colocado ao corpo que vai até a metade da coxa e um top também preto que possui uma gola o arma usa longas katanas pretas, com o veneno que seu mestre Sasori desenvolveu.

**Bom essa ficha foi criada a partir da ficha aí de cima:**

**Personagem: **Akasuna no Sasori

**Idade: **1º fase 150 anos /2º fase 350 anos

**Qualidade: **fiel.

**Defeito: **Extremamente frio.

**Definição: **Semi - vampiro **Classe: **A

**Par: **Ayla Kanashii

**Sobre o Personagem: **Sasori é um semi - vampiro bastante famoso entre os outros por causa de seus venenos. Numa noite quando esta em busca de um vampiro, encontra uma família totalmente destruída e quando sai a procura do vampiro que fez isso encontra Ayla. Reparando em sua beleza descomunal. Ele a transforma em uma semi - vampira por pedido desta. A criou e a ensinou tudo o que ela sabe, por isso ela o ama mais do que tudo na vida, por que ele lhe ensinou o único modo que ela aprendeu a viver, ele é tudo que o ela tem. Mesmo sendo bastante frio acaba se envolvendo com a jovem, se tornando uma fera quando alguém a machuca.

**Bom a votação ocorrerá da seguinte forma:**

1- Cada ficha terá um número e nome das autoras !

2- As pessoas enviaram reviews com o número escolhido!

3- A review deverá ser enviada da seguinte forma:

" **Eu escolho como melhor ficha nº ----**

**Do (a) autor (a) -------" **

4- Você também pode opniar e dar dicas sobre a ficha que você escolheu.

**FICHAS:**

**Nº: **1

**Autor (a): **Nathalyie

**Personagem: **Namiko no Yume.

**Idade: **1º fase - NE /2º fase - 221

**Qualidade: **Compreensiva.

**Defeito: **Descontrolada.

**Par: **Kakashi (pequena modificação)

**Definição: **Vampira **Classe: **B

**Sobre o Personagem: **Yuki é descendente directa dos Namiko, um clã Vampírico nobre. Quando o clã foi dizimado por Kabuto, com o objetivo de libertar o poder oculto da herdeira principal: Yume - a mesma ficou órfã, e acabou por ser criada por Orichimaru, que a tinha como uma de suas seguidoras mais fiel. Yuki sempre foi doce, meiga e um tanto tímida, ágil em lutas e sempre de fácil aprendizagem. Apesar de tudo, Yuki jamais foi má, e sim apenas uma garota desiludida pela morte da família, nunca teve um bom objetivo de vida, e se encanta com aqueles que lutam pelo que querem. Mais tarde conhece Kakashi, um semi - vampiro e impressionada pela determinação dele , acaba apaixonada pelo mesmo se unindo contra Karin e Orichimaru.

**Nº: **2

**Autor (a): **Parulla Akatsuki.

**Personagem: **Kersen Parulla

**Idade: **1º fase -NE /2ºfase 270 anos

**Qualidade: **persistente

**Defeito: **Distante e frio

**Par: **Matsuri

**Definição: **Semi - vampiro **Classe: **A

**Sobre o Personagem: **Kersen foi mordido por um vampiro quando criança. Seus pais não queriam ter uma aberração dentro de casa e o expulsaram. Desde então, vem vagando pelas ruas, até que encontrou Matsuri ,que o ajudou a controlar seus poderes, pois foi ensinada por Sasuke. Após isso Kersen vai embora para tentar achar o vampiro que o mordeu e estragou sua vida, mas apenas descobriu que este tinha assassinado uma família ,deixando apenas um sobrevivente. não obtendo sucesso retorna e soube que Konan foi embora. Desde então, tenta reencontrá-la para revelar a ela todo seu amor que sente por ela e talvez ter uma chance de ser feliz.

**Nº: **3

**Autor (a): **Lollipop Cherry

**Personagem: **Ira O'Connor.

**Idade: **1º fase - NE /2º fase – 20 anos.

**Qualidade: **Sólida e Eficiente; Independente.

**Defeito: **Cética (No que diz respeito à quase tudo).

**Definição: **Caçadora.

**Sobre o Personagem: **Entrou na vida de caçadora após, ainda muito jovem, perder o pai e a mãe. Ambos foram vitimas de uma doença que nada tinha haver com vampiros. Quando o casal veio a falecer ela foi acolhida por um homem descendente direto do clã Hyuuga que era muito amigo de seus pais. Para ela foi aberta uma exceção e logo Ira começo a treinar para se tornar caçadora, pois não teria outro caminho a seguir. Durante o treinamento conheceu Neji e Hinata, embora tenha tido boa amizade com Hinata o mesmo não pode ser tido em relação a Neji, pois este não aceita muito bem o fato dela não ser Hyuuga de sangue (isso não muda o fato que ela é tão competente quanto qualquer um). É super dedicada aos interesses do Clã e segue com firmeza, sem hesitar, as ordens que lhe são dadas.

**Bom pessoal aí esta as fichas! **

**ENCERRAMENTO DA VOTAÇÃO DIA 30/01/09**

**Corram e votem! Agora cabe a vocês decidirem quem vence!**

**ARIGATOU a todos que enviaram suas fichas!**

**Bujus e já nee**


	3. Votação das fichas O resultado!

**Votação das fichas - O resultado!**

Bom pessoal após 20 dias de pura agonia e ansiedade chegou finalmente o dia de entregar o resultado.

Devo dizer que a disputa foi acirrada desde do começo, afinal tivemos bom escritores com fichas maravilhosas, aproveito para agradecer desde de já a todos pela colaboração, mas como disse desde do começo só poderia escolher **três**, sendo que dessas **duas** seriam escolhidas por mim e a ultima seria escolhida por vocês, sendo que para a segunda etapa foram selecionadas 3 fichas.

Ganhando assim a primeira etapa:

Parabéns as vencedoras da primeira etapa!!

**Shina com**** & ****Yami-kanashii**

Com os personagens:

**Samy Lyn, Hiro Lyn & Ayla Kanashii **

Bom antes de mais nada gostaria de parabenizar aos 3 selecionados para a segunda fase, vocês foram ótimos, recebam do fundo do meu pequeno S2 meu profundo agradecimento.

Gostaria de esclarecer também que se pudesse escolheria todas as fichas, tanto que para a segunda etapa foi uma tremenda dificuldade selecionar só 3 escritores, parabéns a todos pelas excelentes ideias, devo dizer que todos me impressionaram, vocês são ótimos, espero que futuramente possa abrir outra fic de fichas e que receba ideias tão maravilhosas quanto recebi nesta! Recebam vocês também meu calorosos aplausos.

**Agora vamos ao resultado das votações.**

**Aviso: não esqueçam de ler nenhum detalhe da tabela para que não haja dúvidas!**

**Nº de chamada: **

Número 1

**Autor:**

Nathalyie

**Personagem: **

Namiko no Yume

**Nº de votos:**

I - um

-------------------------------

**Nº de chamada: **

Número 2

**Autor: **

Parulla Akatsuki

**Personagem: **

Kersen Parulla

**Nº de votos:**

III -três

--------------------

**Nº de chamada:**

Número 3

**Autor: **

Lollipop Cherry

**Personagem: **

Ira O'Connor

**Nº de votos:**

IV - Quatro

--------------------------------

Ganhando assim a segunda etapa:

Parabéns ao vencedor (a) da segunda etapa!!

**Lollipop Cherry **

Padrinho (Madrinha) do (a) personagem:

**Ira O'Connor **

_**Obrigados a todos, que fazem esse pequeno S2 bate mais forte e se alegrar a cada comentário e mensagem enviada! Ele vai bater sempre por vocês TUM TUM**_


	4. O início

• • **1º Fase! ****•****•**

**1- O início **

**Konoha 1506...**

Konoha era um cidade pacífica do sul do Japão que a mais de mil anos era governada pelo clã de ninjas Uchihas, famosos por suas tácticas de batalha que sempre lhes concediam vitórias sobre os inimigos, também eram famosos em relação ao Sharigan que era passado de geração em geração, mas principalmente por sua bondade para com o povo.

O rei havia sido morto a quase 10 anos sobre o campo de batalha e a rainha 3 anos depois devido a um câncer **(N/A a fic se passa a muitos anos atrás e naquela época não havia cura)**,mas ambos deixaram dois herdeiros: **Itachi, **o mais velho e **Sasuke, **o mais novo. Apesar das brigas constantes eles se amavam e Sasuke via no irmão mais velho um exemplo a ser seguido, já que este era bem parecido com o pai.

Seria natural que o trono fosse passado a Itachi, mas o jovem havia sido morto também em batalha a cerca de seis meses, deixando o trono para Sasuke. Claro que o jovem não havia concordado com a ideia, ele tinha apenas 17 anos e queria ser apenas como um outro adolescente qualquer e não assumir responsabilidades, mas Kakashi, o fiel conselheiro e amigo do rei, foi claro: ele teria que assumir o trono e se **casar?! **

Durante 3 meses Kakashi estudou com extremo cuidado cada jovem do condado e dos outros que poderiam dar um boa esposa ao rei.

A primeira escolhida foi Karin Hirashi, condessa do condado de Hebi que apesar de ser bastante metida daria uma boa esposa, pois além de bastante rica tinha pulso firme e era bastante bela: os cabelos era negros repicados, olhos castanhos, usava óculos e tinha um belo corpo, possuía a mesma idade de Sasuke e além do mais o condado era um grande aliado de Konoha. Mas assim que apresentada a Sasuke, o jovem rei não se interessou já que está era muito melosa e ficava sempre agarrada a Sasuke, já que ela havia se apaixonado pelo jovem rei.

Sasuke era belo, tinha os olhos ónix, cabelos negros arrepiados e um corpo de dar inveja a qualquer um e fazer várias mulheres babarem e enlouquecia as jovens com seu jeito frio e sarcástico.

**Kakashi: **O que achaste da jovem que lhe apresentei esta semana Sasuke? Ela é bela e seu condado um grande amigo de nosso reino!

**Sasuke: **Sim é bela e sei de nossa amizade para com o reino de Hebi…mas…

**Kakashi: **Mas?!

**Sasuke: **Muito melosa, além de esnobe sua conversa me irrita, a jovem condessa não sabe nenhum assunto agradável…gostaria de uma jovem mais…inteligente!

**Kakashi: **Acho que sei quem lhe agradará!

**Sasuke: **Pois então me diga!

**Kakashi: **A condessa do condado da folha… é muito bela e inteligente, estudou na Inglaterra e sei que várias famílias de grande influência tentaram se unir a família da jovem em casamento!

**Sasuke: **Mas por que se várias famílias tentaram ela ainda não se uniu a nenhuma?

**Kakashi: **Devido a tia da jovem, a condessa Kurenai viúva do falecido conde Asuma, que diz que apenas unirá a jovem aquele com qual a sobrinha se agradar!

**Sasuke: **E o que os pais da jovem pensam?

**Kakashi: **Ela é órfã, os pais morreram quando ainda pequena e a deixaram sobre os cuidados da tia.

**Sasuke: **Pois peça que ela venha até o castelo…gostaria de conhece-la!

**Kakashi: **Assim será feito, com sua licença peço permissão de partir ainda hoje até o condado da folha!

**Sasuke: **Permissão concedida!

A segunda escolhida era de um condado famoso por sua generosidade, tinha os cabelos de uma cor exótica: rosa, os olhos esmeraldas era o espelho da alma da jovem, transmitindo sempre bondade, amor e alegria, tinha um belo corpo além de rica e bastante inteligente, tendo ganhado a permissão da tia para estudar medicina na Inglaterra, tinha a mesma idade do rei e bastante atenciosa, mas apesar disso era bastante obedecida não por medo como Karin, mas por amor e carinho que todos tinham pela jovem.

**Kurenai: **Sobrinha venha até aqui!

**Jovem: **Sim tia! Em que posso lhe ajudar?

**Kurenai: **Tenho uma ótima noticia: o jovem rei Sasuke Uchiha deseja que vá até sua presença e soube que este procura uma noiva e também que ele é muito belo!

**Jovem: **Se é apenas isso permita-me retirar do aposento.

**Kurenai: **Pensei que ficaria feliz com a notícia? O que houve?

**Jovem: **É que eu apenas queria me casar com quem amassem, assim como minha mãe com meu pai! Não quero me casar por obrigação…eu quero…ser amada!

**Kurenai: **Não seja por isso… eu falei de seu desejo de se casar por vontade própria ao conselheiro do rei e ele disse que o rei já sabe de seu desejo e que não a obrigará a nada, que você decidirá o que achar melhor!

**Jovem: **Fico bem mais aliviada minha tia! Mas se permite eu gostaria de terminar de ler o livro que me emprestaram!

**Kurenai: **Claro, pode se retirar minha querida.

**Alguns dias depois****…**

A jovem condessa havia acabado de chegar até o castelo em companhia de sua tia e havia sido levada até o salão de festas onde se encontrava o rei.

A jovem ficou encantada com o rei, quando este de costa se virou para ela, realmente ele era muito belo.

O rei também se encantou com a jovem a sua frente, ela lhe transmitia paz e confiança além de muito bela e educada fazendo uma saudação polida perante o rei.

**Sasuke: **Me diga seu nome!

**Jovem: **é Sakura….Haruno Sakura meu rei!

**Continua****…**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**N/A Finalmente o primeiro capítulo da fic!**

**Sei que ficou pequeno mais ele é apenas para explicar o passado de Sakura, Sasuke e Karin.**

**A primeira fase será pequena, segundo minhas previsões não mais do que 5 capítulos em que será contado o motivo de Sasuke e Karin se tornarem vampiros e um pouco sobre a "morte de Sakura" se podemos chamar assim.**

**Bom espero que gostem e me enviem reviews…muitas e muitas reviews re re re re. Não se preocupem que os outros personagens irão aparecendo ao longo da fic.**

**Eu respondo reviews no próximo Cap. **

**Bujus **

**já nee e Sayonara**


	5. Uma decisão

**2- Uma decisão**

**1 mês depois****…**

Sasuke e Sakura passavam horas juntos, para alegria de Kakashi e Kurenai que esperavam que os jovens se casassem.

Sasuke gostava da companhia de Sakura, a jovem era bastante instruída sabendo conversar sobre diversos assuntos, até mesmo sobre política causando um certo espanto em Sasuke, em certos momentos calma e em outros bastante brava, mas atenciosa, ás vezes não concordava com Sasuke, mas sempre sabia defender seu ponto de opinião.

O jovem também observou que ela era bastante curiosa e esperta, perguntando sobre tudo aquilo que não entendia ou compreendia e ouvindo maravilhada a cada explicação de Sasuke, fosse uma flor, uma espécie diferente de animal… para ela tudo era maravilhoso.

Apesar da perfeição com que dançava insistia em dizer que precisava aprender muito ainda, sendo muito tímida e modesta muito diferente de Karin que adorava ressaltar suas qualidades, a tornando fútil diante dos olhos do jovem rei.

Diferente de Karin que sempre arranjava uma forma de ficar agarrada a Sasuke, Sakura era mais contida e corava a um simples toque de Sasuke e insistia que não era necessário que andassem de braços dados, ás vezes Sasuke se perguntava como Kakashi havia encontrado duas jovens totalmente diferente em pouco tempo.

Não preciso dizer que o jovem rei estava cada vez mais apaixonado por Sakura, mas temia pedir a jovem em casamento e perder a amizade desta, já que Sakura sempre ressaltava que se casaria por amor.

Lá estava ele, o grande Sasuke Uchiha, rei de Konoha, famoso entre as mulheres como o "coração de gelo" observando Sakura brincar entre as flores sem ter coragem de fazer um simples pedido por medo de ser rejeitado, se alguém lhe dissesse isso a 2 meses atrás concerteza Sasuke riria e diria que a pessoa havia enlouquecido.

" _Vamos homem, tome coragem! Você sabe que ela irá embora dentro de uma semana e não tem coragem de dizer que a ama__…__isso é patético, quem diria que eu __"__o coração de gelo__"__ estaria apaixonado por uma jovem que de tão perfeita a meus olhos chega a ser irritante__"_

**Sasuke: **Bom dia Sakura!

**Sakura: **Olá Sasuke-kun!

A muito que a formalidade entre os jovens havia sido esquecida e se tratavam como velhos conhecidos.

**Sasuke: **Está uma bela manhã não?!

**Sakura: **Sim…muito bela, mas percebo que algo o aflige, seria algo em que posso ajudar?

**Sasuke: **Não sei se conseguiria…

**Sakura: **Permita-me tentar…talvez eu possa apenas ouvi-lo!

**Sasuke: **Se insiste… o que me aflige é…uma jovem.

Disse se sentando em um banco no jardim, sendo logo após acompanhado por Sakura.

**Sakura: **Mas… mas o que ela fez a você?

**Sasuke: **Nada…ela não fez nada…eu apenas…

**Sakura: **Apenas?!

**Sasuke: **Sinto por ela algo que a muito julgava impossível.

" _Ele está apaixonado__…__está garota tem muita sorte, que pena que eu não consegui o coração dele__…__se ele n__ão tivesse me contando isso, hoje mesmo confessaria meu amor por ele__"_

**Sakura: **O que ela tem de tão especial a seus olhos?!

**Sasuke: **Ela é meiga, inteligente, divertida, uma grande amiga…mas queria que ela fosse muito mais.

**Sakura: **Por que não expressa a ela seu desejo de possuí-la ?

**Sasuke: **Não sei se poderia.

" _Se ela apenas soubesse que é ela__"_

**Sakura: **O que lhe impede?

**Sasuke: **Está jovem por quem estou apaixonado não demonstra sentir o mesmo por mim…talvez seja por que ela seja tímida, mas a questão é que ela decidiu se casar apenas com quem amasse.

Sakura prendeu a respiração, havia entendido a indirecta…era ela…era ela!

**Sakura: **Talvez ela também o ame e apenas teme que não sinta o mesmo por ela e tem medo de se declarar e perder vossa amizade a qual ela estima muito!

**Sasuke: **Será que eu teria o direito de pedi-la para ser minha?

**Sakura: **Se o que sentes é real, não vejo por que não faze-lo!

Nisso Sasuke se ajoelha em frente a Sakura.

**Enquanto isso numa janela****…**

**Kurenai: **O que houve para que pediste que viesse rapidamente?

**Kakashi: **Olhe por esta janela!

Disse apontando o jardim.

Kurenai levou um susto ao ver que Sasuke estava ajoelhado em frente a Sakura no jardim.

**Kurenai: **Ele irá… ele irá…

**Kakashi: **Sim! Ele a pedira em casamento… espero que a jovem lady aceite!

**Voltando ao jardim****…****.**

**Sasuke: **Sakura…se case comigo, sei que não sou perfeito e tenho meus defeitos, ás vezes ajo como um tolo…mas eu sinto algo por ti que nem todo tesouro desse mundo pode compra-lo, algo que me tira o sono, me perde o chão… eu a amo!

**Sakura: **Não precisava de todas estás palavras apenas as últimas seriam suficientes!

**Sasuke: **Então aceitas?

**Sakura: **Hai…mil vezes Hai!

**Continua****…****.**

**

* * *

**

**N/A Mais um capítulo acabando de sair do forno, está quentinho espero que gostem e apreciem!**

**Ele está pequeno eu sei, mas prometo que no próximo farei um pouco maior e aproveitem que estes capítulos minúsculos já que pretendo na segunda fase não poupar meus dedos digitando rsrsrs **

**Agradecimentos á: **

**Parulla Akatsuki - vou pensar no seu caso, mas se eu colocar seria uma participação mínima se você não se importa… que pena que você esqueceu de votar né!**

**Uchiha Lily. - atendendo a pedidos aí está o outro cap. Espero que goste desse tbm e espero te ver mais vezes por aqui!**

**Yami-kanashii - espero que este esteja tão ou melhor que o anterior do jeito que você pediu rsrsrs **

**Giovanna - espero te ver mais vezes por aqui… e posta sim, é ótimo ser autora de fics, você usa a imaginação, melhora a escrita e digitação e ainda mais ajuda na auto- estima rsrsrs**


	6. O mal ressurge

**3 - O mal ressurge**

No meio da noite uma sombra andava a espreita e escondida sobre um capa de seda negra escondendo o rosto e os cabelos.

Quem visse pensaria que talvez fosse alguma velha bruxa, mas aquela não era… talvez bruxa mais não velha… na verdade até era muito bela mas toda a sua beleza havia sido sugada pelo ódio que seus olhos e rostos traziam… um rosto outrora feliz agora estava cegado pelo gosto amargo da inveja.

Parou em frente a uma grande montanha e no meio de umas flores achou uma alavanca abrindo uma pesada porta de pedra.

O lugar era frio e inóspito mas apesar do medo continuou a caminhas foi quando parou em frente a uma grande roda desenhada que tinha numa sala cheia de tochas as quais acendeu. Olhou para as paredes que tinha várias palavras escritas em lituano.

**Karin: **Esse deve ser o canto!

Tirou a capaz que carregava e jogou-a em um canto qualquer, naquele momento Karin sorriu pelas aulas de lituano que acabariam servido para alguma coisa.

**Karin:**Kas iššūkį mirties ir królował prieš silpną be malonės ir teisingumo, kad aš atėjau ne su manimi ir mane stipriai atitinka mano likimas ... aš, kad styga!

**Traduzindo**_**: **__Aquele que a morte desafiou e reinou perante os fracos sem piedade ou justiça peço que venha até mim e me torne forte para cumprir meu destino__…__ eu proclamo que acorde!_

**Karin: **Está faltando algo…. Ah claro! Sangue!

Nisso a jovem cortou sua mão e jogou um pouco de seu sangue sobre o desenho que começou a se abrir enquanto uma câmara mortuária subia mostrando o corpo esturricado de Orichimaru, um antigo vampiro que após preso havia sido destinado a ser morto pela luz do Sol, mas por motivos de poder um dos antigos antepassados de Karin havia feito um trato com o vampiro, o escondendo e o salvando em condição de que no momento oportuno ele servisse a ele ou a um de seus descendentes. Mas como não confiava no vampiro seu antepassado o havia acorrentado a uma câmara mortuária com ajuda de antigos rituais de magia onde sem sangue o vampiro dormiria até que no momento exato ele fosse despertado para servir a seus propósitos.

Karin despejou na boca do vampiro uma jarra de sangue de animal, fazendo com que pouco a pouco os órgãos desse voltasse a funcionar e começasse a abrir os olhos.

**Orichimaru: **Quem ousa despertar esse Orichimaru?!

**Karin: **Eu! Karin Hirashi, condessa do condado de Hebi, descendente directa de Octávio Hirashi III, e como tal vim pedir-te que cumpra a promessa dada a meu ancestral de lealdade.

**Orichimaru: **E o que deseja deste vampiro em troca de minha liberdade?

**Karin: **Quero que me torne uma dos seus, para que assim possa vingar aquilo que me foi tirado.

**Orichimaru: **Isso terá um preço?!

**Karin: **Diga qual é que aceitarei!!

**Orichimaru: **O que lhe foi tirado é assim tão valioso para aceitar assim tão facilmente a proposta de um vampiro? O que exactamente lhe foi tirado?

**Karin: **Me roubaram o meu trono e o amor do rei Sasuke Uchiha!

**Orichimaru: **Uchihas… então significa que aquele maldito clã ainda existe… o clã que me capturou e me destinou a morte junto com o clã dos Harunos?!

**Karin: **Vejo que temos um inimigo em comum visto que a descendente dos Harunos irá se casar com o Uchiha me roubando não só o trono mais o amor de quem amo, ambos únicos descendentes ainda vivos de ambos clãs!

**Orichimaru: **Então finalmente poderei me vingar daqueles que me destruíram farei o Uchiha e a Haruno tremerem perante minha sede de sangue e vingança.

**Karin: **Não ouse tocar em um fio de cabelo que seja de Sasuke, faça o que quiser com a Haruno mais Sasuke é meu! Agora me diga o que queres em troca de me torna uma vampira?

**Orichimaru: **Sabe que os Uchihas e Harunos me lançaram uma maldição: não posso mais sair deste templo, já que seria morto lá fora…então para que eu a torne uma das minhas eu devo lhe pedir algo para confirma que realmente se vingará dos Harunos… **seu coração**!!

**Karin: **Como assim?!

**Orichimaru: **Não se preocupe será apenas parte dele, dessa forma não poderá me trair já que assim morreria se eu também morrer!

Karin ficou meio em dúvida de aceitar ou não tal proposta, mas ao fechar os olhos se lembrou de Sakura e Sasuke dançando juntos no baile e seu coração se encheu de ciúmes.

**Karin: **Eu aceito!

**Orichimaru: **Então está feito!!

Nisso Orichimaru lançou uma luz azul em Karin que retornou a ele de cor escura, naquele momento ela soube: havia dado parte de seu coração a um vampiro!

Logo depois seu pescoço se tornou longo e como uma cobra ele veio até a jovem a mordendo. Karin sentiu muita dor, sentia como se tivesse sendo queimada e uma dor cortante na garganta, de repente ela não sentiu mais nada enquanto desmaiava.

**Orichimaru: **Jovem tola, será uma perfeita peça no meu jogo de vingança KUKUKU

**Continua…**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A desculpa a demora pessoal, é que eu estava bastante ocupada cuidando da minha outra fic!! Então me desculpem se ficou pequeno, prometo tentar fazer maior na próxima vez.**

**Orichimaru despertou e está com sede de sangue e vingança, de preferência de Sasuke e Sakura!! E agora?**

**E Karin? O que haverá agora que a jovem se uniu a Orichimaru por puro ciúmes e se tornou apenas mais uma peça descartável do jogo deste? Será que o ódio será mais forte que o amor?!**

**Bom acompanhem a fic e aguardem o próximo Cap.: A transformação!**

**Agradecimentos a:**

• **Parulla Akatsuki **

• **Uchiha Lily.**

• **Giovanna**

• **UcHiHa-DaRk-AnGeL**

• **Carolzinha**

• **Sakura Hyori**


	7. A transformação

**4 - A transformação**

Todos estavam correndo de um lado por outro com os ânimos a flor da pele, tinha tanta coisa para organizar e resolver… naquele dia ocorreria o noivado oficial de Sasuke e Sakura.

Como se todos ainda não tivessem preocupados o bastante agora havia outro motivo…fazia mais o menos uma semana que havia surgido uma vampira na cidade que estava reunindo um exercito de transformados, deixando todos preocupados…esperavam ansiosos que os guarda conseguissem destruir todos.

Para segurança dos noivos, haviam sido chamados os sacerdotes que chegariam a qualquer instante para dar proteção ao casal.

**Algumas horas depois…**

Finalmente havia chegado a hora, Sakura andava de um lado para o outro pelo o quarto ansiosa para poder finalmente descer.

**Kurenai: **Sakura se acalme minha querida, desse jeito acabara gastando o chão!

**Sakura: **Não consigo, só de imaginar que em breve estarei noiva de Sasuke e que estamos a passo do altar meu coração bate mais rápido dentro de meu peito… o que há comigo?!

**Kurenai: **Estai a amar Sakura… minha querida estou preocupada com sua segurança, tenho medo que algum deste vampiros venham a lhe fazer algum mal!

**Sakura: **Não se perturbe minha tia, Sasuke já mandou chamar os sacerdotes… não há com o que se preocupar.

**Kurenai: **Sakura tenho algo a lhe contar, mas deve manter total sigilo sobre isso e apenas deve contar a pessoas extremamente confiáveis… Sabes que foi nosso clã e o clã de Sasuke que destruiu os últimos vampiros?!

**Sakura: **Sim, desde de pequena me conta tal história!

**Kurenai: **Sakura, a algo que você deve saber… existe uma forma de reverter o efeito vampírico, uma profecia muito antiga, a mesma que foi usada por nossos antepassados.

**Sakura: **Então a uma forma de libertar os transformados! Qual?

**Kurenai: **São esta as palavras, guarde-as bem: **"Enquanto houver frio, eu serei o calor do seu coração! Enquanto houver treva, eu serei sua luz! Quando o sol se esconder por entre a escuridão, sobre a luz da Lua Maior não haverá a maior magia que a lágrima que a em nossos corações !"**

**Sakura: **Mas o que significa?!

**Kurenai: **Se aproxime que eu lhe contarei, a profecia quer dizer que…………

**Alguns minutos depois…**

**Kurenai: **Lembre-se de que só deve contar a alguém de extrema confiança.

**Sakura: **Então se eu e Sasuke fazermos o que a profecia pede podemos libertar todos?!

**Kurenai: **Hai

**Sakura: **Isto é incrível minha tia… faltam apenas 1 semana para a Lua Maior surgi no céu.

**Kurenai: **Eu sei, mas agora devo deixa-la sozinha para que termine de se arrumar, Sasuke virá em breve busca-la para que desçam juntos ao grande salão.

Kurenai deixa Sakura a sós enquanto essa termina de se maquiar, quando ouve uma voz que a chama por trás mais não havia nada no espelho… Sakura sentiu seu coração falhar umas 4 batidas e se virar e dar de cara com uma vampira, esta usando um corpete vermelho e calças couro brancas mostrando seus caninos e olhos vermelhos enquanto fica sobre a grande janela do quarto de Sakura.

**Karin: **Então você é a imbecil por qual Sasuke me trocou?!

**Sakura: **Nani**¹**!?

Karin se aproxima rapidamente de Sakura e empurra esta contra o espelho

**Karin: **EU QUE DEVERIA ESTAR DENTRO DESTE VESTIDO, EU ERA NOIVA DE SASUKE E ELE ME TROCOU POR VOCÊ, UMA HUMANA RÍDICULA!

**Sakura: **Então é ti… Karin Hirashi… não deveria sentir tanto ódio ele lhe fará mal!

**Karin: **Eu gosto dessa sensação: de poder, de força… de ser indestrutível.

**Sakura: **Não compreendo… deverias perde totalmente a memória ao ser transformada!

**Karin: **Não percebes que sou diferente?! Eu fiz questão de manter minha memória em busca de vingança!

**Sakura: **O que quer comigo?

**Karin: **Contigo?! Nada… por enquanto, você será apenas uma isca para atrair quem eu quero.

Nesse momento entra Sasuke pela porta e vê Karin que segura Sakura a força contra o espelho, estranha o fato dessa não ter nenhum reflexo neste mas ao ver os caninos e os olhos vermelhos, entendeu…

**Sasuke: **Vampira!!

**Karin: **Ora vejam quem chegou, justo a pessoa que faltava para nossa festinha particular… o grande coração de gelo: Sasuke Uchiha!

**Sasuke: **O que pretendes fazer com minha noiva?

**Karin: **Talvez eu sugue o sangue dela, talvez apenas a mate…ainda estou decidindo!

Disse como se falasse do tempo, para depois soltar uma sonora risada.

**Sakura: **Por favor, não faça nada que depois se arrependa!

**Karin: **Como se eu fosse me arrepender!

Disse dando um soco em Sakura para depois coloca-la sobre os ombros, mas antes que chegasse a janela Sasuke grita:

**Sasuke: **Deixe-a em paz ou serei obrigado a chamar os guardas!

**Karin: **Ora porque não, eu realmente estou a fim de uma lanche para a viagem!

**Sasuke: **O que queres?!

**Karin: **Finalmente a pergunta que eu queria…. Se queres salvar Sakura, vá sozinho até o bosque do leste, se for acompanhado de alguém eu a matarei rapidamente! Esta avisado!

Disse pulando da janela e correndo com uma Sakura desacordada em seus braços.

**Enquanto isso no castelo…**

**Kakashi: **Sasuke aonde vais?!

Disse vendo o jovem adestrar um cavalo rapidamente.

**Sasuke: **Karin!

**Kakashi: **Como assim?!

**Sasuke: **Karin é a vampira e ela está em busca de vingança e acabou de sequestrar Sakura!

**Kakashi: **Por Kami**²**!! Onde pensas que vai sozinho?

**Sasuke: **Irei atrás de Sakura!

**Kakashi: **Mas sozinho… me permita ir chamar a guarda real!

**Sasuke: **NÃO…ela foi bem directa: se levar qualquer pessoa comigo ela mata Sakura! Assim que os sacerdotes chegarem avise-os do ocorrido, eles devem chegar em breve!

**Kakashi: **Mas Sasuke…

Sasuke não deu tempo deu tempo de Kakashi se pronunciar partindo em alta velocidade com seu cavalo.

**Kakashi: **Que Kami o proteja!

**Algum tempo depois…**

**Sakura: **Onde estou? O que houve?

Disse Sakura observando as diversas árvores que faziam um círculo em sua volta e onde a luz da Lua entrava por uma pequena fresta, foi quando viu Karin no outro canto e se lembrou do que havia acontecido.

**Karin: **Vejo que a bela adormecida finalmente acordou, mas infelizmente não foi com um beijo do príncipe encantado RSRSRSR! Olha veja só quem vem por ai…

Nisso aparece Sasuke ao longe cavalgando.

**Sasuke: **Estou aqui… e agora o que queres?

**Karin: **Isso!!!

Disse já mordendo Sasuke enquanto Sakura gritava pelo noivo, que se contorcia de dor.

**Karin:** Desperte Sasuke.

Nisso Sasuke se ergueu do chão com os olhos vermelhos e atrás dele o Sharigan e mostrando sua presas… a transformação estava completa.

**Continua….**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Pequeno dicionário:**

********

¹ - O que ? como?

² - Deus!

**N/A E agora?! O que acontecerá?!O que significa a profecia?! Sasuke conseguirá se lembrar de Sakura? E o que haverá com Sakura?!****Bom vocês só vão saber acompanhando a Fic. ****Agradecimentos a todos que me deixaram reviews, hoje eu não vou responder mas um BEIJÃO para todos que deixaram**

**Bujus **

**já nee - Sayonara**


	8. A Morte! De Sakura

**5- A Morte?! De Sakura**

**(N/A Música do Cap. é ****Simple Plan - Save You)**

_Take a breath,_

Tome fôlego

_I'll pull myself together._

Eu vou me recompor

_Just another step, until I reach the door_

Só mais um passo até eu alcançar a porta

_you'll never know the way,_

Você nunca saberá como

_It tears me up inside to see you_

Me machuca por dentro te ver

_I wish that I could tell you something _

Eu queria poder te dizer algo

_To take it all away._

Para levar tudo isso embora

_Sometimes I wish I could save you_

Às vezes eu gostaria de poder te salvar

_and there's so many things that I want you to know_

Há tantas coisas que eu quero que você saiba

_I won't give up till it's over_

Eu não vou desistir até estar acabado

_If it takes you forever, _

Se isso te levar para sempre,

_I want you to know_

Eu quero que você saiba

**Karin: **Vejo que está com sede… não se preocupe eu te trouxe um lanchinho.

Disse apontando com o dedo Sakura que tremia encostada em um canto.

**Karin: **Ela é toda sua… faça bom proveito.

Nisso Sakura se ergueu com tudo e começou a correr enquanto Sasuke vinha atrás dela atraído pelo seu cheiro, aquele já não era mais o rapaz que amava… e sim um **monstro.**

Ela corria sem saber ao certo para onde ir, totalmente perdida e com as lágrimas lhe embaçando a visão, gritava e gritava mais ninguém podia ouvi-la.

**Sakura: **Socorro!!

_When I hear your voice,_

Quando eu ouço a sua voz,

_It's drowning in the whispers_

Ela está se afogando em sussurros

_you're just skin and bones_

Você está só pele e ossos

_there's nothing left to take_

Não há mais nada o que levar

_and no matter what I do_

E não importa o que eu faço

_I can't make you feel better_

Eu não consigo fazer você se sentir melhor

_If only I could find the answer_

Se apenas eu pudesse encontrar a resposta

_to help me understand_

Para me ajudar a entender

_Sometimes I wish I could save you_

Às vezes eu gostaria de poder te salvar

_and there's so many things that I want you to know_

Há tantas coisas que eu quero que você saiba

_I won't give up till it's over_

Eu não vou desistir até estar acabado

_If it takes you forever, _

Se isso te levar para sempre,

_I want you to know_

Eu quero que você saiba

Num exato momento Sasuke acaba surgindo na frente de Sakura fazendo com que esta que corria olhando para trás tropeçasse caindo em cima de Sasuke.

De repente uma lágrima de Sakura caiu sobre os olhos de Sasuke, fazendo com que este se lembrasse de todo seu passado, imagens desconexas vinham em sua mente.

**Na mente de Sasuke**

_Itachi: Venha Sasuke_

_Sasuke: Eu já vou Itachi_

_Itachi: O último é a mulher do padre!_

…

_**Sasuke: **__Me diga seu nome!_

_**Jovem: **__é Sakura__…__.Haruno Sakura meu rei!_

…

_**Sasuke: **__Sakura__…__se case comigo, sei que não sou perfeito e tenho meus defeitos, ás vezes ajo como um tolo__…__mas eu sinto algo por ti que nem todo tesouro desse mundo pode compra-lo, algo que me tira o sono, me perde o chão__…__ eu a amo!_

_**Sakura: **__Não precisava de todas estás palavras apenas as últimas seriam suficientes!_

_**Sasuke: **__Então aceitas?_

_**Sakura: **__Hai__…__mil vezes Hai!_

…

_If you fall, stumble down,_

Se você cair, tropeçar

_I'll pick you up of the ground._

Eu vou te levantar do chão

_If you lose faith in you,_

Se você perder a fé em você,

_I'll give you strength to pull through._

Eu vou te dar forças pra continuar

_Tell me you won't give up,_

Diga-me que você não vai desistir

_cause I'll be waiting if you fall_

Porque eu estarei esperando aqui se você cair

_you know I'll be there for you_

Você sabe que eu vou te apoiar

**De volta a realidade**

Sakura mantinha os olhos fechados esperando que Sasuke a matasse mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz de Sasuke que a chamava de volta a realidade.

**Sasuke: **Sakura?!

**Sakura: **Sa … Su... Ke?!

Disse abraçando o noivo, enquanto ainda chorava.

**Sasuke: **Se acalme está tudo bem!

**Sakura: **Eu não entendo… em um instante você estava pronto para me matar e no outro você me abraça.

**Sasuke: **Eu também não compreendo, as coisas estão totalmente confusas na minha cabeça…me lembro de ser mordido e depois de correr atrás de alguém como um verdadeiro louco, mas no instante que suas lágrimas caíram sobre mim minhas memórias anteriores voltaram.

**Sakura: **Então a profecia funciona!

**Sasuke: **Como assim?!

**Sakura: **Existe uma profecia que explica sobre um ritual em que todos os transformados voltariam a ser humano…você ainda é um vampiro, mas de alguma forma ao cumprir parte do ritual você conseguiu controlar sua maldição.

**Sasuke: **E qual é a profecia?

**Sakura: ****"Enquanto houver frio, eu serei o calor do seu coração! Enquanto houver treva, eu serei sua luz! Quando o sol se esconder por entre a escuridão, sobre a luz da Lua Maior não haverá a maior magia que a lágrima que a em nossos corações !"**

_If only I could find the answer,_

Se apenas eu pudesse encontrar a resposta,

_to take it all away_

Para levar tudo isso embora

_Sometimes I wish I could save you_

Às vezes eu gostaria de poder te salvar

_and there's so many things that I want you to know_

Há tantas coisas que eu quero que você saiba

_I won't give up till it's over_

Eu não vou desistir até estar acabado

_If it takes you forever, _

Se isso te levar para sempre,

_I want you to know_

Eu quero que você saiba

**Sasuke: **Mas o que significa?

**Sakura: **Significa que…

Mais antes que Sakura terminasse de dizer a frase Karin que havia acabado de chegar atingiu suas costas com uma espada fazendo esta tossir sangue.

**Sasuke: **O que você fez?!

**Karin: **O que houve… você não deveria tê-la matado… como ousa levantar a voz a sua mestre.

**Sasuke: **VOCÊ NÃO MANDA EM MIM.

Nisso ambos começaram a duelar em uma batalha frenética e alucinante em que mal se podia vê-los devido a velocidade, mas Karin vendo que logo nasceria o sol fugiu…mas mesmo assim o Sasuke se manteve lá, o sol não o afectava.

**Sasuke: **Sakura… não se preocupe eu vou te ajudar.

**Sakura: **Não esqueça a profecia… a profecia!

Nisso ela desmaiou enquanto Sasuke a tomava em seus braços indo com a maior velocidade possível em direção ao castelo.

**Sasuke: **Não desista Sakura… você não pode morrer!

_Oh, oh I wish I could save you..._

Oh, oh Eu gostaria de poder te salvar

_Oh, oh I want you to know..._

Oh, oh Eu quero que você saiba

_Oh, oh I wish I could save you..._

Oh, oh Eu gostaria de poder te salvar

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A finalmente outro capítulo on. **

**Eu sei que ele ficou pequeno dessa vez, mas eu estava com um pequeno bloqueio e as minhas ideias só deram até ai… espero que não me matem por isso!!**

**Sasuke é um vampiro… ou melhor um semi-vampiro! Mas e Sakura? Será que ele conseguirá salva-la? **

**Bom pessoal com esse só faltam 2 caps. Para entramos na segunda fase e devo dizer que estou ansiosa, as ideias para o reencontro deles no futuro ( Nos dois sentidos) estavam fervilhando na minha cabeça por isso que eu to tentando adiantar o mais rápido possível a primeira fase.**

**Agradecimentos a todos que me deixaram reviews…**

**Bujus já nee **

**Sayonara**


	9. Um pequeno preço!

**6- Um pequeno preço!!**

**(N/A Música do Cap. ****Inconsolable -BACKSTREET BOYS)**

Sasuke finalmente enxergou ao longe o castelo, e pode observar que Kakashi conversava com alguns homens de longas capas negras, com sua visão ampliada pode ver o anel dos sacerdotes com o símbolo da Clã de Sacerdotes de Konoha **(N/A O desenho é o mesmo que eles usam na badana do anime, mas os sacerdotes as usam apenas em guerra e nas outras vezes um singelo anel com o símbolo)**.

**Sasuke: **Aguente só mais um pouco Sakura, estamos quase lá.

**Sakura: **A profecia…não conte… a ninguém… que não…for de…confiança!…me prometa?!

**Sasuke: **não se esforce!

**Sakura - com lágrimas nos olhos: **Me prometa?!

**Sasuke: **Prometo, agora fique quietinha e não se mexa.

Eu fecho a porta

_I close the door_

Como tantas vezes, como tantas vezes antes

_Like so many times, so many times before_

Parecia uma cena no chão da sala de edição

_Felt like a scene on the cutting room floor_

Quanto eu te deixei ir embora esta noite

_When I let you walk away tonight_

Sem dizer nada

_Without a word_

Eu tento dormir, sim

_I try to sleep, yeah_

Mas o relógio está parado em pensamentos sobre você e eu

_But the clock is stuck on thoughts of you and me_

Mais mil arrependimentos se desenrolando, sim

_A thousand more regrets unraveling, ohh_

Se você estivesse aqui agora, eu juro,

_If you were here right now, I swear,_

Eu te diria isso

_I'd tell you this_

Finalmente ele havia chegado ao castelo, onde os sacerdotes se espantaram com Sasuke.

**Kakashi: **Sasuke!?!

**Sacerdote do fogo: **Como é possível, você é um vampiro mais anda no Sol?!

**Sacerdote da luz: **De alguma forma você conseguiu controlar a maldição!

**Sacerdote da água: **Mas como isso é possível?!

**Sasuke: **eu não tenho tempo para explicações agora, apenas salvem essa garota!

**Sacerdote das trevas: **Venha traga ela para dentro, rápido.

Sasuke com suas incrível força e habilidade que havia sido ampliada com a transformação pulou pela com tudo com Sakura para a janela do quarto desta e rapidamente a depositou sobre a cama.

Os sacerdotes pediram para que ele saísse, mas Sasuke se negou mantendo se no quarto com suas mãos unidas a de Sakura, observando esta.

Nisso os sacerdotes começaram a usar todas as magias que conheciam mais nenhuma estava sendo capaz de recuperar a jovem. Em um determinado momento Sakura começou a ter convulsões, e eles logo entenderam que a espada que usaram para feri-la estava envenenada.

**Sasuke: **Façam algo rápido, não percebem que ela está morrendo…Sakura por favor não desista, fica comigo.

Querida, eu não quero desperdiçar outro dia

_Baby I don't want to waste another day_

Guardando isso dentro de mim está me matando

_Keeping it inside it's killing me_

Porque tudo o que eu quero, só tem a ver com você

_Cause all i ever want, it comes right down to you_

Eu gostaria de poder encontrar as palavras para dizer

_I'm wishing I could find the words to say_

Querida, eu te diria toda vez que você partisse

_Baby I would tell you every time you leave_

Eu estou inconsolável

_I'm inconsolable_

Eu subo pelas paredes

_I climb the walls_

Eu vejo a beira do abismo e não consigo pular

_I can see the edge but I can't take the fall, no._

Eu memorizei o número

_I've memorized the number_

Então por que eu não consigo fazer a ligação?

_So why can't I make the call?_

Talvez porque eu saiba que você sempre estará comigo

_Maybe 'cause I know you'll always be with me_

Na possibilidade

_In the possibility_

**Sakura: **Sasuke?!

**Sasuke: **estou aqui!!

**Sakura: **Me prometa que vai desvendar a profecia quando eu parti!!

**Sasuke: **Você não vai parti, não ainda!

**Sakura: **Me prometa?!

**Sasuke: **Prometo.

**Sakura: **Sayonara!

Disse dando um singelo beijo em Sasuke antes de finalmente partir para o outro mundo, deixando para trás um Sasuke inconsolável, quando um dos sacerdotes pós a mão sobre os ombros de Sasuke trazendo este de volta a realidade.

**Sacerdote do metal: **Meu jovem há uma forma de traze-la de volta!

**Sasuke: **Nani?!

**Sacerdote da trevas: **Podemos torna-la uma de nós…uma sacerdotisa!

**Sasuke: **Isso faria ela voltar a viver?!

**Sacerdote da terra: **Hai…mas há um preço, um pequeno preço!

**Sasuke: **Qual?

**Sacerdote do Ar: **Ela teria que dormir em um sono mágico e renascer…daqui a 500 anos!

**Sacerdote das trevas: **Você é um vampiro, tem a eternidade!

**Sasuke: **Eu aceito! Se isso traze-la de volta eu a espero o tempo que for necessário!

Querida, eu não quero desperdiçar outro dia

_Baby I don't want to waste another day_

Guardando isso dentro de mim está me matando

_Keeping it inside it's killing me_

Porque tudo o que eu quero, só tem a ver com você

_Cause all i ever want, it comes right down to you_

Eu gostaria de poder encontrar as palavras para dizer

_I'm wishing I could find the words to say_

Querida, eu te diria toda vez que você partisse

_Baby I would tell you every time you leave_

Eu estou inconsolável

_I'm inconsolable_

Eu não quero ficar assim

_I don't want to be like this,_

Eu só quero que você saiba

_I just want to let you know,_

Tudo o que estou segurando

_Everything that I'm holding,_

É tudo o que eu não posso abandonar, não posso abandonar

_Is everything I can't let go, can't let go._

**Sacerdote da Luz**: Tome… fique com isto…

Disse entregando a Sasuke um colar que tinha um pequeno medalhão em circulo cor jade e colocando um mesmo em Sakura.

**Sasuke: **O que é isto!

**Sacerdote da Terra: **ele os unirá e os guiará no tempo certo de se encontrarem… quando um dos dois estiverem em perigo ele começará a ficar negro!

Depois disso todos eles se uniram em volta de Sakura e suas mãos começaram a erradia energias, de repente Sakura havia desaparecido e no lugar desta havia uma pequena luz rosada dentro de uma caixa de madeira decorada com várias escritas em diversas línguas.

Querida, eu não quero desperdiçar outro dia

_Baby I don't want to waste another day_

Guardando isso dentro de mim está me matando

_Keeping it inside it's killing me_

Porque tudo o que eu quero, só tem a ver com você

_Cause all i ever want, it comes right down to you_

Eu gostaria de poder encontrar as palavras para dizer

_I'm wishing I could find the words to say_

Querida, eu te diria toda vez que você partisse

_Baby I would tell you every time you leave_

Eu estou inconsolável

_I'm inconsolable_

Você não sabe, querida?

_Don't you know it baby_

Eu não quero desperdiçar outro dia

_I don't want to waste another day_

Eu gostaria de poder encontrar as palavras para dizer

_I'm wishing I could find the words to say_

Querida, eu te diria toda vez que você partisse

_Baby I would tell you every time you leave_

Eu estou inconsolável

_I'm inconsolable_

Mas antes de levarem "Sakura" lançaram a Sasuke uma profecia.

**Sacerdotes: **Após duas mil e oitenta estações, entre diversos ciclos da lua e do sol… aquela que amas retornará a seus braços! **(N/A Para os curiosos****…**** cada ano tem 4 estações: Verão, Inverno, Primavera e Outono****…**** agora multipliquem os 520 anos que vão se passar por 4 = 2.080 estações!)**

" _500 anos será um preço pequeno para tê-la novamente Sakura__…__ e eu irei esperar__"_

**Continua****…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A eu sei que ficou pequeno este, mas não foi por faltas de ideias dessa vez, na verdade eu quis adiantar bem a FanFic, por isso saiu pequeno este!! Mas acho que dá pro gasto no momento…**

**Quanto a demora eu posso explicar: Minha Net resolveu dar defeito e não querer entrar, por isso a demora da postagem...Perdões!**

**É pessoal Sasuke terá que esperar Sakura por 500 anos… isso que é amor einh?! Mas como será esses 500 anos em que Sakura está dormindo profundamente?! E os caçadores? Como eles surgiram? Bom essas e outras perguntas vocês só terão a resposta no próximo Cap.: Duas Mil Estações… e após este damos início a segunda fase!!**

**Se vocês tiveram alguma dúvida em relação a primeira fase, me avisem que eu vou tentar responder todas através da 2º fase ou por intermédio de mensagens!!**

**Agradecimentos a todos!!**

**Bujus e já nee**


	10. Duas Mil Estações

**7- Duas Mil Estações**

**Sasuke POV**

Durante o tempo que Sakura dormia vários outros vampiros se rebelavam contra o que haviam se tornado e vinham até mim esperando que eu os ensina-se a controlar a maldição. Isto gerou uma crise e logo vampiros e semi-vampiros travavam uma enorme luta entre as espécies.

Os vampiros em busca sempre mais de sangue começavam a matar várias famílias e depois sequestrarem as crianças para que pudessem treinar e se tornarem fortes e quando atingissem a idade ideal era transformada em um deles…algumas se rebelavam depois de transformadas e se unia a nós em busca de vingança, outros não!!

Depois de um certo tempo foi criada uma ordem, os quais os líderes pertenciam todos ao clã Hyuuga famosos pelo seu poder de linhagem que os permitiam sair ilesos de inúmeras batalhas contra os vampiros, eles tinham como objectivo liquidar todos os vampiros e semi-vampiros possíveis, essa ordem era conhecida como **Caçadores.**

Depois de quase meio século havia conseguido convence-los de que nós, os semi-vampiros não era os seus inimigos e sim os vampiros, fazendo os unir a nós.

Quanto a Karin, mal se sabia notícias dela, a única certa que sabíamos é que ela despertava uma vez cada ano para se alimentar e logo depois dormia em um sono mágico para que pudesse se tornar cada vez mais forte, mas Sakura estava segura: para Karin, Sakura estava morta e para fazermos todos acreditarem nisso havíamos feito uma urna com o nome de Sakura… eu havia sido contra, como poderia fazer uma urna a uma pessoa viva?…mas Kakashi insistiu dizendo ser esta a única solução para manter Sakura em segurança.

Falando em Kakashi, ele havia se casado com Kurenai e tiveram um lindo filhinho ! Mas por nascer doente, ele veio ao mundo e depois de um certo tempo morreu: problema cardíaco disseram os médicos … logo depois Kakashi e Kurenai acabaram sendo transformados em vampiros em um ataque e agora são um de nós, não permitindo que eles possam ter um filho.

Ser semi-vampiro pode ser um maldição: todos que você ama vão morrendo enquanto você envelhece muito de vagar… sim nós envelhecemos, mas diferente dos humanos: cada 100 anos humanos representa 1 ano a um vampiro. Também não podermos ter filhos, o que é uma pena vendo que vários de nós antes de nos tornamos quem somos hoje sonhava em ter uma continuação da linhagem.

Durante o tempo que Sakura dormiu, tive várias mulheres admito…mas não me apaixonei por nenhuma delas: eram só diversão! Para mim a única mulher que realmente importa é Sakura, e isso ninguém pode mudar.

A guerra durou exato 300 anos e nesse tempo muita coisa mudou… Para muitos os vampiros são apenas lendas e é assim que esperamos que continue… e até hoje é assim que nós vemos:

**Somos lendas vivas que andam pela **

**calada da noite em busca de sangue de nossos inimigos…**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A Desculpa a demora pessoal, mas eu posso explicar:**

**1º - A escola toma quase todo o meu tempo ainda mais agora que estão começando os testes.**

**2º Como toda autora eu fiquei cheia de dúvidas sobre que escrever nesse capítulo, já que queria explicar um pouco sobre os vampiros sem dar muitos detalhes para não destruir o mistério que envolve a trama reescrevendo esse capítulo diversas vezes. Espero ter me saído bem!!**

**3º Eu estava bastante ocupada revisando alguns capítulos da minha outra fic (Obs: quem estiver lendo essa fic e a Lei da Honra também, gostaria de avisar que o capítulo 30 já está quase pronto e assim que conseguir tempo para revisar pelo menos mais 2 capítulos eu posto)**

**Como vocês podem perceber eu ando meio sem tempo, vou tentar adiantar o máximo possível nos fins de semana e nos feriados!**

**Comentário da Autora sobre o cap:**

• **O Sasuke realmente ama a Sakura pessoal, mas é natural que ele tenha se envolvido com outras mulheres nesse tempo todo, mas ainda sim ele é fiel: em pensamento e coração… e as mulheres que se envolveram com ele sabiam que ele nunca as amaria e sim apenas gostaria da companhia delas!**

• **Bom para quem não entendeu sobre a idade dos vampiros aí vai uma breve explicação:**

**Supomos que um jovem tenha sido mordido aos 15 anos por um vampiro;**

**Ele já viveu 738 anos por exemplo desde de então;**

**Nos somamos os 15 anos que ele tinha quando foi mordido mais os 7 séculos completos que ele tem, sem esquecer que cada século sobre um vampiro é igual a 1 ano humano, então 700 corresponderia a 7;**

**Ele terá a aparência de um homem de 22 anos e essa seria sua idade correspondida pelo seu tempo de vida como vampiro;**

**15 + 7 = 22 anos **

**Não vou responder as reviews hoje mais um SUPER HIPER MEGA ULTRA POWER HIPER MEGA beijo a todos que deixaram!**

**Bujus e Ja nee **


	11. A vida dela!

**8- A vida dela!**

Meu nome é Haruno Sakura, tenho 20 anos recém completados… pode parecer estranho mais a verdade é que eu nasci a 537 anos atrás! Como isso é possível? Bem é meio complicado de explicar quando você não acredita em magia! Mas ela existe, e está em cada elemento da Natureza, que são: Luz, Trevas, Água, Fogo, Metal, Terra e Ar! A magia nada mais é que a energia vital de cada essa matéria, quando você aprende a controlar a energia vital do elemento, você o controla.

Quem consegue controlar a energia vital de um elemento, é chamado entre nós de **Sacerdotes e Sacerdotisas…** e eu sou um deles.

**Yamanaka Ino**, uma loira, de olhos azuis, alta e um belo corpo devido a anos de treinamento, tem a mesma idade que eu possuo, super divertida e namoradeira, minha melhor amiga apesar das brigas já que ambas somos bastante nervosas, controla o elemento **Ar**…ela é filha de Tsunade, a Kage do Templo de Konoha, que é onde eu vivo.

Também existe a **Sabuko no Temari, **ela é estressada mais é gente fina, costuma manter os cabelos loiros em distintos quatro coques, tem olhos verdes e um belo corpo, ela é um ano mais velha que eu e é irmã do Kage do Templo de Suna, namorada de Shikamaru e todos percebem que ele se amam apesar das constantes brigas… ela controla o elemento **Fogo.**

O irmão dela **Sabuko no Gaara**, eu não conheço muito bem… só o vi uma vez quando criança, quando o pai dele veio acertar o casamento deste com Ino, por falar nisso tremo só de imaginar quando Ino descobrir isso, afinal Ino detesta o fato de ser a herdeira responsável pelo templo… que Kami nos ajude, mas voltando ao assunto, bom eu me lembro que ele tinha os cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes bastante profundos, soube por Temari que ele controla o elemento **Terra**, se não me engano ele deve ter a mesma idade que eu e Ino agora.

Bom o **Shikamaru Nara**, possui cabelos negros que ele mantém presos em um alto rabo de cavalo, alto e possui olhos castanhos, tem a mesma idade que a Temari, qual namora desde dos 14 anos, apesar de bastante inteligente é muito preguiçoso tendo a mania de achar tudo problemático, controla o elemento **Água**.

Também tem o **Sai**, um jovem de cabelos e olhos negros e alto que possui a mesma idade que o Shikamaru… ele foi encontrado quando criança sendo criado por um verdadeiro monstro que fez de tudo para ele crescer sem sentimentos, com a intenção de criar uma arma, mas quando ele desenvolveu o controle do elemento **Metal, **ele foi localizado e trazido para morar conosco… sim, nós podemos detectar novos sacerdotes, apesar de consumir boa parte da nossa chacra se quisermos saber o local exato da pessoa, por isso os únicos que usam com mais frequência são os Kages. Ele havia saído nos últimos 4 anos atrás do irmão, de quem foi separado ainda criança, mas como não teve notícias retornou ao templo, todos… exceto a Ino sabe que ele é capaz de arrastar o maior trem para Ino, mas ela só vê ele como amigo… por um lado até que é bom, já que a Ino está noiva, mesmo não sabendo disso, e também por causa da Samy Lyn…acho que sou a única que sabe que ela gosta dele, mas o Sai só vê ela como a irmãzinha mais nova, já que praticamente eles foram criados como irmãos.

Por falar nela, acho que ainda não contei sobre ela… bem a **Samy Lyn, **a mais nova de todos nós, com apenas 18 anos… ela tem cabelos pretos lisos até os ombros que costuma prender em duas marias-chiquinhas, ela é alta, possui olhos prateados que de tão expressivos você sabe o que ela está pensando a respeito só de olha-la, costuma pintar as unhas de azul-claro e conquista fácil a confiança das pessoas. Faz seis anos que o irmão dela Hiro, sumiu após se apaixonar por uma vampira…ninguém sabe ao certo quem! Ela e a Temari são como carne e unha, já que ela considera Temari uma irmã mais velha… ela é a única além de mim que controla um raro elemento: **Luz!**

Acho que falei sobre todos mais esqueci de falar sobre mim… bem me chamo **Haruno Sakura**, tenho 20 aninhos, mas isso vocês já sabem, sou alta, tenho olhos esmeraldas e possuo olhos cor esmeralda e por íncrivel que pareça cabelos rosas, isso mesmo Rosas, sem brincadeira! A mais o menos 500 anos trás eu morri, e para me manterem viva me trancafiaram em uma caixa mágica por 500 anos de onde renasci como uma sacerdotisa, diferente dos demais eu consigo **controlar todos os elementos**…

…Não lembro muita coisa da minha antiga vida, apenas alguns pequenos flash de memória, em que sempre me vejo do lado de um homem cujo só consigo ouvir a voz e ver os olhos, vermelhos na maioria das vezes… acho que a minha mente de alguma forma embaralha minhas memórias, porque concerteza os olhos vermelhos são algum tipo de linhagem e ninguém andaria por ai mostrando sua linhagem… seria imbecil…pensando bem, existe sim uma pessoa que andaria na corda bamba do ridículo, o **Rock Lee,** ele trabalha na cozinha do Templo e vive correndo atrás de mim, apesar de gente fina e boa praça ele é ridículo, usando espalhafatosas roupas verdes, cabelo tigela e grandes sobrancelhas, semelhante ao **Gai**, nosso cozinheiro chefe e mestre do Lee.

Então… Oi, bem vindos a minha vida!

**Continua…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**N/A Mais um capítulo saindo do forno! Neste capítulo eu introduzi um pouco sobre a vida da Sakura, no próximo pretendo falar sobre a vida do Sasuke!**

**Bom pessoal me avisem se tiver alguma coisa escrita errada ou faltando alguma informação, porque eu acabei de digitar esse capítulo e confesso que fiz ele meio correndo XD!**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

• **R.a.a.h.-c.h.a.n. - Fico feliz que tenha gostado!**

•**sasusaku - Eu realmente não estou pensando em fazer a Sakura morrer no final, isso não explica o final mais acho que responde a sua pergunta! **

•**aneishon-chan - Você também curte essa música? Eu tó viciada nela sério… adoro aquela parte " … Meu coração me diz que não, eu não consigo viver sem te ter…"**

•**Uchiha Lily - Bom é meio triste, mas fazer o que?! o próprio Sasuke disse que é um preço pequeno para que a Sakura viva!**

•**Kiome Uchiha - Ebaaa… Ipi Uhaaa… Ipi Uhaaa… Ipi Uhaaa… rrsrs não liga não é que eu fico super feliz quando tem leitora nova XD aparece mais vezes!**

•**Parulla Akatsuki - Sim já decidi, na verdade estou pensando em colocar você como sendo a primeira missão da Sakura, uma participação pequena, mas bastante importante… depois que sair o capítulo, se não me engano deve ser o 10 você vai entender por que! Não posso dar mais informações, sabe como é: segredo profissional!**

•**Bmaciel - Ai está a Sakura, espero que goste!**

**Bujus Ja nee e Sayonara!**


	12. A vida dele!

**9- A vida dele!**

Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke, para os humanos minha idade é de 537 anos, para os vampiros e semi-vampiros eu tenho 25 anos…isso pode parecer muito estranho, mas até que não tão estranho assim se você acredita em lendas…e magia.

A verdade é que sou um semi-vampiro, o mais velho da minha raça…existe vampiros mais velhos que eu, mas a verdade é que eu sou um vampiro evoluído…nós semi-vampiros somos vampiros que controlamos a nossa própria maldição sendo capazes de andar durante o dia e controlar a sede por sangue humano, eu fui o primeiro que conseguiu e logo depois ajudei outros a controlarem a maldição.

O meu último relato foi a 20 anos atrás, muitas poucas coisas mudaram em todo esse espaço de tempo. Os vampiros estão pouco a pouco se acabando o que faz com que em uma situação desesperada da continuação começaram a atacarem em uma quantidade maior de vezes, deixando todos nós mais atarefados que antes para escondermos do mundo nossa existência, tendo que contar direto com a união de forças com os caçadores… por questão de segurança e de possíveis emboscadas, o que tem se tornado frequente, começamos a andar em grupos com pelo menos duas pessoas.

Os nossos grupos foram divididos nas seguintes formas, levando em conta o que equilíbrio de poder:

• **Hyuuga Neji e Mitashi TenTen: **acho que é um dos grupos mais intrigantes que temos. Neji, um jovem de 21 anos alto, cabelos longos negros e olhos pérolas e desde de criança já se mostrava um ótimo caçador, por ter tidos os pais mortos por um vampiro detesta a raça, talvez por tamanho sofrimento que seja sempre bastante frio e distante apesar de muito direito. Já TenTen, possui 156 anos, de cabelos e olhos chocolates, mas TenTen é uma semi-vampira muito diferente dos demais, pois ela não foi mordida e sim nasceu da união de dois semi-vampiros, o que faz com que constantemente seja submetida a diversos teste para entender como foi possível isso ocorrer, apesar de 156 anos o processo vampírico dela só ocorreu aos 20 anos, então para os vampiros tem apenas 21 anos, sempre risonha. Devido as divergências de opiniões e pensamentos estão sempre em pé de guerra.

• **Akasuna no Sasori e Kanashii Ayla: **Devo dizer, que o imbecil que fizer um simples corte em Ayla é melhor está preparado para o que lhe aguarda. Sasori é um semi-vampiro de cabelos avermelhados e olhos castanhos, bastante famoso entre os outros por causa de seus venenos. Ele criou a Ayla desde de criança quando encontrou está perdida na floresta fugindo do vampiro que matou sua família, e quando tinha 15 anos ele a transformou em uma de nós. Mesmo sendo bastante frio acaba se tornando uma fera quando alguém a machuca. Já Ayla possui uma estatura baixa e magra. Sua pele é branca lembrando porcelana com um aspecto aveludado. Cabelos lilás e compridos, percorrendo sinuosamente as curvas de seu corpo, olhos de um azul - acinzentado extremamente penetrante. Não gosta de sorrir mas quando o faz é um sorriso aberto de pura alegria fazendo as pessoas acreditarem que ela é uma "criança inocente", não se engane com esse sorrisinho, uma simples distracção e ela acaba com você. Tem a mania de chamar Sasori de Sasori-sama, apesar de ele dizer que mesmo 200 anos depois ela continua usando aquele sufixo irritante. Para os vampiros a idade Sasori é de 26 anos e Ayla 17 anos, para os humanos Sasori possui 350 anos e Ayla 211 anos.

• **Uzumaki Naruto e Hyuuga Hinata: **A tempos eles não agem em conjunto apesar de já terem demonstrado o grande equilíbrio de suas forças. Isto ocorre devido ao fato do Naruto, uma semi-vampiro de 220 anos humanos e 22 anos vampíricos, cabelos loiros e olhos verdes muito agitado ter saído a alguns anos atrás de Kabuto o assassino de seu clã, fazendo apenas uma semana que retornou a nossa base, sem muito sucesso em sua missão, seja quem for este vampiro se esconde muito bem. Hinata é uma bela jovem nos auge de seus 20 anos de longos cabelos negros e olhos pérolas, que desde de criança foi criada para ser a futura líder do seu Clã. Ninguém nunca soube o certo porque ela quis se tornar uma caçadora quando poderia ficar na segurança do lar resolvendo os assuntos pendentes da ordem por lá. Quando criança foi prometida em casamento a Kiba, mas este sumiu a alguns anos, ninguém sabe ao certo o que houve. Ambos são grandes amigos, já que Naruto foi um dos sensei de Hinata desde de criança, mas cá entre nós: a tempos venho notando algo a mais entre os dois, a Hinata não é novidade, ela se mostra apaixonada pelo Naruto desde de que a conheço…mas o Naruto que parece dar sinais de sentir algo pela jovem desde de que voltou.

Bom quanto a mim não a nada de novo a falar, a não ser o fato de que nesse exato momento caminho em direção a uma missão de auto sigilo a procura de um vampiro a muito procurado… e tenho a ligeira impressão de que algo está preste acontecer!

Meu nome é **Uchiha Sasuke**, sou um **semi-vampiro**…bem vindo a minha vida!

**Continua…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A eu sei que ficou pequeno, mas ele é para ser assim mesmo: só uma pequena introdução a vida do nosso querida Uchiha Sasuke.**

**Bom se preparem para grandes emoções no próximo capítulo " A 1º missão de Sakura parte I - Uma garota bastante conhecida"**

**Acho que o título já deixa muito a desejar, mas não darei detalhes apenas uma pequena dica: Está na hora deles ficarem cara a cara! Rsrsrs não sei se ajuda muito, mas não posso fazer mais que isso…sabe como é Segredo Profissional!**

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

•**Yami-Kanashii - Que bom…fico feliz por ter conseguido ser bem sincera nas descrições, espero ter acertado nessa vez também e que goste da introdução a sua "afilhada" rsrs!**

• **ThAiS VaScOnCelLoS - Que bom que está gostando, gostaria de agradecer por ADD aos favoritos!**

•**Uchiha Lily. - Sua curiosidade chegou ao fim, espero que goste!**

**Bujus e por hoje é só!**

**Ja nee Sayonara**


	13. 1º missão de Sakura parte I

**10 - 1º missão de Sakura parte I **

**Uma garota bastante conhecida**

**(N/A deixarei espaços abertos com as descrições e informações do capítulo)**

**Sasuke POV**

Aqui estou eu no meio de uma boate cheio de adolescentes enchendo a cara, com uma música super alta procurando por um maldito vampiro!

Como vim parar nessa situação?! Simples, basta apenas analisar os últimos acontecimentos…

**Flash Back**

_A minha missão era capturar um dos vampiros da Akatsuki, que havia roubado um dos meu documentos com vários estudos sobre a profecia que Sakura me disse!_

_Bom acho que não mencionei quem são a Akatsuki…podemos dizer que eles são uns vampiros 4*&*. _

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**Akatsuki:**_

_Ordem de vampiros que tem como objectivo vender informações _

_E cuidar de assuntos ilícitos para donos de casino e etc… em outras palavras eles fazem o trabalho sujo de casa, eles seriam como mafiosos…só que vampiros!_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Meu objetivo era um capturar um dos integrantes do grupo e recuperar o documento… como ajuda eu contaria com uma sacerdotisa, eu deveria ser o tutor dela por algum tempo já que esta só agora foi liberada para realizar missões… _

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**Perfil do alvo:**_

_**Nome: **__Kersen Parulla_

_**Idade: **__270 anos_

_**Definição: **__Vampiro_

_**Classe: **__A_

_**Descrição do alvo: **__cabelos curtos rebeldes e despenteados pretos, 1,84 cm de altura,_

_olhos verdes, peso 90 kg_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Eu estava aguardando minha fonte e parceira chegar, quando senti aquele cheiro…sangue! Corri até a outra rua e vi que meu alvo havia acabado de fazer uma vítima…pelo visto o cara estava devendo muita grana já que ele praticamente fez em pedaços a pessoa._

_Parulla ao me ver ali começou a correr…eu simplesmente detesto essa parte, não é mais fácil o baka se entregar do que ficar correndo? Afinal ele já sabe que vou mata-lo!_

_O imbecil acabou de entrar em uma boate…o truque mais velho: Se separar e misturar! _

**Fim do Flash Back**

Agora estou eu aqui, tentando que me concentrar o máximo possível para poder sentir o cheiro dele ou conseguir ouvir seus passos num lugar extremamente barulhento.

Eu estava distraído que acabei sendo empurrado para cima de uma garota, o estranho é que ela usa uma grande capuz cobrindo o rosto, a única coisa que posso ver com clareza são suas pernas _" E que pernas" _…ela me tem um cheiro tão familiar: **Sakuras!!**

Melhor eu parar com isso, de achar que qualquer garota que usa esse perfume seja quem eu estou pensando ser…espera aí, ela usa um anel…mas não é qualquer anel, é o símbolo dos sacerdotes do templo de Konoha.

**Sasuke: **Uma sacerdotisa?! O que uma sacerdotisa faz por aqui?!

Ela me empurrou com tudo para dentro do banheiro mais próximo e trancou a porta…o que deu nela?!

**Sasuke: **O que houve?!

A garota deve ser louca, por que ela está apontando uma arma para minha cara. Não pensei duas vezes puxei ela contudo contra meu corpo para impedi-la de uma loucura…mas esse cheiro ele me persegue, e tão bom…melhor eu me concentrar isto é uma missão… mas e o corpo dela…sinto que ela alguma vez já teve de encontro ao meu!

**Sasuke: **Eu não sou o alvo…sou um semi-vampiro.

Disse mostrando a ela meu anel símbolo, ela deve ter se acalmado agora já que não me ameaça mais.

**Garota: **Gomem…pensei que fosse o alvo, até porque as característica de vocês são semelhantes…pensei que fosse me esperar para agir.

**Sasuke: **Se você não notou, o nosso alvo estava escapando…e acredite eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de servir de "Baba"…prefiro agir sozinho!

**Garota: **Olha aqui…você não é o único que está insatisfeito com essa situação, mas se temos que agir juntos pelo menos vamos tentar nos dá bem! Feito?!

**Sasuke: **Feito… e agora me diga: O que temos sobre o alvo?!

**Garota: **Ele é um membro novo na Akatsuki, classe A… mas acho que não teremos muito problemas em relação a isto? Certo?

**Sasuke: **Não…também sou classe A, e você?

Disse Sasuke bem seguro de si olhando para a jovem.

**Garota: **Também!

**Sasuke: **Ótimo…agora vamos, não sei quando a você mas estou ansioso para um pouco de diversão, há muito que não temos uma vampiro classe A assim tão perto de minhas mãos!

**Garota: **Perfeito! Só uma coisinha trabalho "limpo" ou "bastante sujo'?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Trabalho Limpo - Morte rápida do alvo.

Trabalho sujo - um pouco de tortura em busca de informações e morte lenta

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Sasuke: **Limpo, não queremos ele vivo nenhum segundo a mais!

**Garota: **Certo.

Assim que eles saíram do banheiro olharam para a clarabóia da boate e viram que o alvo deles estava fugindo pelo teto.

**Garota: **Imbecil, não é bem mais fácil eles se entregarem em vez de ficar tentando adiar o inevitável: a morte.

Sasuke dá um sorriso de lado ao ouvir a frase da garota.

**Sasuke: **Pelo visto você é das minhas!

**Garota: **Vamos logo.

Nisso a garota lançou um gancho no teto e se agarrou a mim antes do gancho começar a subir, fazendo nos dois sairmos pela clarabóia.

Assim que chegamos lá em cima vimos que nosso alvo fugia com uma BMW preta, 220 cavalos se não me engano, mas esse não é o momento de testar meu conhecimentos sobre carro. Descemos correndo e fomos em direção a um dos meu "brinquedinhos".

Meu "pequeno brinquedo" estava escondido em um beco perto da boate e minha parceira não escondeu o espanto ao vê-lo.

**Garota: **UAU nada mal: Ferrari vermelha, 300 cavalos de força, com injecção de nitro, novo no mercado.

**Sasuke: **Pelo visto você entende de carros.

**Garota: **É ele é maneiro, mas não gosto muito de carros, eles costumam ser lentos em florestas e curvas… deixe eu te mostrar uma coisinha.

Nisso ela tirou a capa de uma moto que estava ali perto.

**Sasuke: **Ranger preta, vai de 0 a 120 em 15 segundos, injecção de nitro.

**Garota: **Certíssimo!

**Sasuke: **Mesmo assim ainda prefiro os carros e você fique com suas motos, mas no momento não temos tempo de debater o que é melhor… temos um trabalho a ser feito!

**Garota: **Vamos.

Nisso eu entrei no meu carro e ela subiu em sua moto, tentei ver o rosto dela quando abaixou a capa para por o capacete, mas não tive chance pois logo estávamos em alta velocidade atrás do nosso alvo.

Usando o rastreador com um pedaço de roupa que tinha conseguido do alvo descobri que nosso alvo ia em direção a 14º leste rua dali.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Rastreador** - criado por Neji, o rastreador tem a função de encontrar qualquer vampiro que se queira a uma distância de 50 KM se você tiver algo que ajude com o DNA, como: um fio de cabelo, um pedaço da roupa, uma gota de sangue e etc.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Procurei me concentrar no nosso alvo. Bingo, lá estava ele. Assim que nós viu ele aumentou ainda mais a velocidade, não pensei duas vezes injectei nitro no carro e a toda velocidade corri até o alvo que agora entrava em um beco escuro, do meu lado minha parceira fazia o mesmo.

Assim que entramos no beco percebemos que ele havia largado o carro e agora subia pelas escadas de emergência do prédio.

Me afastei um pouco e coloquei toda a força na minha perna e deu um salto até o teto do prédio barrando Parulla, ele tentou fugir voltando pela escada mas minha parceira acabava de subir lá em cima prendendo o pelo outro lado, olhei para o meu relógio.

**Sasuke: **Nada mal…2 minuto e 13 segundos para 10 andares.

**Garota: **Até que foi fácil! Então este é Parulla.

**Kersen: **Kersen… Kersen Parulla, mas você pode me chamar do que quiser docinho.

Disse Kersen passando a língua pelos lábios, era melhor ele guardar aquela maldita língua logo, a não ser que ele queira ficar sem ela.

**Garota: **Me desculpe, mas você não vai querer provar esse "doce" ele é amargo demais para pessoas como você.

**Kersen: **Você tem um cheiro muito atractivo, sangueO+ ….o meu favorito!

**Garota: **Pois você vai ficar querendo, não vai provar uma gotinha que seja dele.

Kersen foi pular no pescoço da garota, mas ela foi mais rápida e se desviou. Ele já ia se preparar para ataca-la novamente quando ela mostrou uma M16 carregadas com cartuchos de luz.

Eu também já havia sacado minha 38 também carregada com cartuchos de luz.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Cartuchos de luz: **Balas que reproduzem a luz do sol queimando rapidamente os vampiros, mas deve ser lançada diretamente no coração deste, em outras partes apenas o deixa mais fraco mais não mata.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Fim do POV do Sasuke**

**Kersen: **Vocês são bons, mas não são os únicos com truques na manga.

Nisso Kersen assobia e logo outros vampiros estavam em cima do prédio.

**Sasuke e Garota: **Uma armadilha!

Sasuke e a garota em uma movimento defensivo correram com tudo atrás de uma enorme placa.

**Sasuke: **Droga! Eu sabia que estava fácil demais.

**Garota: **Você é sempre tão pragmático assim?

**Sasuke: **Só quando estou sem paciência, que é o meu caso no momento.

**Garota: **Quantos você contou?

**Sasuke: **seis a esquerda e outros oitos do meu lado a direita.

**Garota: **14 certo! 7 para mim 7 para você…esquerda ou direita?

**Sasuke: **Sou melhor a esquerda!

**Garota: **Certo, eu protejo sua direita e você protege a minha esquerda.

**Sasuke: **No 3...1,2...agora

Nisso ambos saíram um de cada lado mandando bala para todo o lado, os vampiros eram em maior número mas não tinha o treinamento e habilidades de ambos o que equilibrava bem o jogo.

10 minutos depois jazia diversos pedaços de poeira pelo local, o que sempre ocorreria quando um vampiro recebia um cartucho de luz no peito.

Kersen que se matinha escondido finalmente resolveu aparecer.

**Kersen:** Parece que você uma pequena festa com meus "homens"…mas a vida é um jogo de xadrez, primeiro se pega os peões antes de **tentar **capturar o rei.

**Sasuke: **Você está muito confiante para alguém que está preste a morrer.

Disse Sasuke activando o Sharigan.

**Kersen: **Sério? É que será o homem?

**Garota: **Melhor dizer: a mulher…

**Kersen: **E eu posso saber o nome dela?

**Sakura: **Haruno….Haruno Sakura!

Disse retirando o capuz mostrando um sedoso cabelo da cor exótica de rosa, dando um enorme susto a Sasuke… a sua frente estava a mulher da sua vida, por quem havia esperado 500 e poucos anos a poucos centímetros do seu toque.

**Sasuke: **Sakura?

Sakura se vira e se depara com o Sharigan, os mesmos olhos de seus sonhos e agora ela também percebia a mesma voz.

**Sakura: **Os olhos

**Sasuke: **O que tem os meus olhos?

**Sakura: **São os mesmo que eu sempre vejo em minhas memórias….qual… qual é seu nome? Sua idade?

**Sasuke: **Uchiha Sasuke, 537 anos!

**Sakura: **Por que eu sinto que eu te conheço de algum lugar?

**Sasuke: **Porque você pode não se lembrar, mas eu sou seu noivo!

Ao ouvir isso, uma torrente de lembranças chega até Sakura.

**Sakura: **Agora eu me lembro.

Disse e acaba desmaiando, sendo segurada por Sasuke enquanto Parulla fugia, mas deixava para trás na pressa de fugir o documento que eles haviam ido recuperar.

**Continua…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A Me dêem uma chance de me explicar antes de se retaliada.**

**Mil desculpas, eu sei da minha demora em postar esse capítulo, mas foram vários factores que me levaram a demorar…aí vai a "listinha" :**

**1 provas bimestrais**

**2 computador horrível**

**3 Internet pior ainda**

**4 bloqueio de ideias**

**5 falta de tempo**

**6 tinha que adiantar a minha outra fic que estava ainda mais atrasada.**

**7 digitando uma oneshot!**

**Acho que só!! Demorou mais saiu, finalmente Sasuke e Sakura cara a cara… e aí o que vocês acharam da atitude de Sasuke? E Sakura? E o que acharam do Kersen ? **

**Hoje não vou responder as reviews, mas um Grande Buju e abraço a todos que deixaram!**

**Bujus Ja nee**


	14. 1º missão de Sakura parte II

**11 - 1º missão de Sakura parte II **

**A Base secreta e Conde Dracules**

Sakura acordou meio confusa sem reconhecer aonde estava. Olhou em volta, era um belo quarto sem dúvida: em tons de creme e cereja, a cama era confortável e os móveis de madeira sóbria.

Se aproximou da janela e viu que estava em baixo do mar e de sua janela podia ver lá fora os peixes nadando, também havia um longo tubo transparente em que algumas pessoas passavam indo em direção a uma grande torre.

Sakura teve sua atenção roubada com a chegada de uma jovem semi-vampira que possuía o cabelo preso em dois coques e olhos chocolates.

**TenTen: **Olá me chamo TenTen Mitashi.

**Sakura: **Sakura Haruno!

**TenTen: **Eu sei…fico feliz que tenha acordado, vejo que já está bem melhor.

**Sakura: **Onde….

**TenTen: **Onde você está?! Você está na base secreta dos semi-vampiros, Sasuke te trouxe para cá assim que você desmaiou.

**Sakura: **Sasuke!?

**TenTen: **Sim, não se lembra?…que burrice a minha, sua mente deve estar um pouco confusa ainda

Disse batendo na própria testa.

Sakura fechou os olhos e se lembrou…sim, Sasuke. Ela havia desmaiado após descobrir que ele era o homem de suas confusas memórias assim que ele contou que era seu noivo, logo depois uma torrente de imagens veio a sua mente e tudo escureceu.

Teve seus pensamentos cortados pela voz de TenTen.

**TenTen: **Venha comigo, Sasuke deseja falar com você.

TenTen levou Sakura por vários túneis, alguns eram transparentes podendo se ver o oceano lá fora e outros não. Estava tão distraída que nem percebeu que havia se chocado com outra jovem.

**Sakura: **Mil perdões, estava distraída.

Disse Sakura estendendo a mão para a desconhecida, que aceitou. Sakura se pós a observar os traços da jovem: era bastante bonita, possuía cabelos lilás compridos, olhos de um azul - acinzentado extremamente penetrantes e com um pequeno brilho ameaçador, tinhas traços delicados como se fosse uma boneca.

Assim que ela se apresentou, Sakura notou o tom da sua voz que era sóbrio apesar de gentil e também que esta era muita agitada.

Esta usava um kimono preto com a faixa que prende a cintura vermelha, mangas que quando chegavam ao cotovelo começavam a abrir em duas linha douradas e dentro tem um tecido roxo que vai formando ondas conforme vai caindo. O mesmo efeito acontece quando chegava ao quadril, usava uma sapatilha preta. Por baixo do kimono ela usava um shorts preto colocado ao corpo que ia até a metade da coxa e um top também preto que possuía uma gola.

**Ayla: **Tudo bem! A culpa foi minha também, eu estava correndo apressada e não vi que você vinha em minha direção…Ah! Antes que me esqueça eu me chamo Ayla Kanashii.

**Sakura: **Sakura Haruno.

**TenTen: **Onde você vai com tanta pressa?

**Ayla: **Estou procurando o Sasori-sama, você o viu?

**TenTen: **Estava no laboratório, parece que estava criando um novo veneno.

**Ayla: **Que massa, melhor eu correr então se quiser aprender a fazer este…Adeus, e foi um prazer conhece-la Sakura.

Disse dando um pequeno sorriso, antes de sair correndo.

**TenTen: **Não vai irrita-lo Ayla, ele está bastante concentrado.

**Ayla: **Eu conheço meu mestre TenTen, pode deixar que eu sei lidar com ele.

Nisso voltou a correr.

**TenTen: **Deve ser seu dia de sorte!

**Sakura: **Nani?

**TenTen: **Ayla dificilmente ri para mais alguém do que para o Sasori…só espero que ela não apronte! Vamos, estamos quase chegando.

**Sakura: **TenTen?

**TenTen: **Sim?!

**Sakura: **Por que uma base secreta no fundo do mar?

**TenTen: **Vampiros não sabem nadar, na verdade eles fogem de lugares com muita água.

**Sakura: **Nani?

**TenTen: **Eles temem água porque segundo a bíblia ela é sagrada e símbolo da vida.

**Sakura: **Ah…

Nisso TenTen levou Sakura até uma grande porta de madeira e se afastou.

**Sakura: **Você não vai entrar?

**TenTen: **Não! Não tenho permissão, ele deseja conversa com você a sós e dificilmente alguém entra no quarto de Sasuke sem permissão…mas não se intimide…ele pode parecer bravo e antipático mas é gente fina…eu deixo você aqui, boa sorte.

Sakura respirou fundo e abriu a enorme porta de carvalho, levou um pequeno susto ao ver essa ranger. Quase perdeu o fôlego ao ver o quarto a sua frente, este era como uma grande biblioteca redonda em que havia corredores em volta com escadas para se alcançar os livros, havia cortinas vermelhas, uma mesa de carvalho e uma cadeira vermelha enfeitavam o centro, sobre esta várias folhas e livros espalhados, havia também um belo tapete persa e alguns pufes para se sentar.

Em um canto da parede havia fotos de Sasuke com outras pessoas, concerteza seus amigos. No lado direito uma pequena porta entreaberta, mostrava uma lareira artificial e uma grande cama de colcha branca e almofadas diversas, e uma cabeceira esculpida com detalhes de anjos e cerejeiras e no meu entrelaçadas as letras S.U.&S.H. Havia também outra porta, esta fechada, mas podia se ouvir o som de um chuveiro, concerteza seria o banheiro.

Foi até a mesa do centro e resolveu ver o que Sasuke andava lendo e escrevendo e viu diversas anotações e imagens sobre Conde Dracules, o famoso Conde Dracula, o primeiro dos vampiros. Começou a olhar as imagens, sempre fora curiosa.

**Sasuke: **Vejo que alguns hábitos nunca mudam.

Sakura levou um susto e se afastou rapidamente das anotações e olhou para Sasuke. Ele tinha o cabelo negro molhado e um meio sorriso no rosto, que quase lhe tirou o fôlego, usava uma blusa branca que lhe realçava os músculos e uma calça preta mostrando o belo bumbum e as pernas bem torneadas.

Mesmo longe podia sentir o cheiro de sua colónia pós barba, precisou se segurar na mesa para que ele não notasse o quanto a presença dele o afectava e lhe trazia pensamentos "calientes", agradeceu em pensamento pelo fato de vampiros não poderem ler mentes, não sabia onde se esconderia se ele fosse capaz de descobrir sobre o que pensava.

**Sakura: **Você tem algumas anotações interessantes sobre Dracula, mas o que quis dizer com "alguns hábitos nunca mudam"?

**Sasuke: **Você sempre foi curiosa, me fazia ler livros e mais livros para descobrir a resposta as suas perguntas.

Sasuke notou uma leve alteração no rosto de Sakura.

**Sasuke: **Me desculpe, mas é que vê-la tão perto de mim me traz antigas lembranças e acabo me esquecendo que as coisas ainda são confusas para você…mas me diga o que sabe sobre Conde Dracules?

Disse tentando mudar de assunto para tornar o ambiente mais ameno o que Sakura agradeceu mentalmente.

**Sakura: **Apenas que ele morou na Pensilvânia, amaldiçoo a todos após perder a mulher que amava e foi o primeiro vampiro existente.

**Sasuke: **Não muito! Mas permita-me conta-la um pouco mais sobre ele? **(N/A A história que contarei não é totalmente fiel a lenda do Conde Dracula, quis deixa-la um pouco mais dramática e romântica)**

**Sakura: **Estou a ouvidos.

Nisso Sasuke se aproximou cautelosamente de Sakura e entregou a Sakura um livro com a bela gravura de um homem.

**Sasuke: **Este é Dracules, mas a sua história falta diversas partes. Dracules era casado com a condessa Mina, quando a igreja o pediu que se unisse a ela nas Cruzadas, ou Batalha Santa como alguns costumavam a chamar. Ele era rico e poderoso e tinha vários homens que o seguiriam. Mas Dracules estava relutante em ir devido a sua esposa que se encontrava grávida, foi quando um cardeal lhe prometeu que tomaria conta de sua esposa ele e Deus e que esta não correria perigo. Ele esteve fora por três anos, quando desistiu de seguir nas Cruzadas, já havia notado que era apenas uma guerra de interesse da parte da igreja e não tinha aquela glória que a igreja dizia possuir. Ao chegar em casa descobriu que o cardeal o havia traído, havia acontecido um ataque a sua propriedade e o cardeal por medo fugiu deixando a esposa deste ainda grávida abandonada a própria sorte e esta acabou morta com uma facada na barriga, matando a ela e a criança.

**Sakura: **Até ai tudo bem, mas e o resto?

**Sasuke: **Permita-me terminar! Bom, onde estava?! Ah sim, na morte de Mina. A quem diga que ele amaldiçoo Deus, mas não foi a Deus que ele amaldiçoo foi a igreja e mudou seu nome de Dracules para Dracula. A igreja pregava que a escuridão era maligna por isso as pessoas deveriam evitar andar durante a noite, e ele começou a fazer exactamente o contrário… Pregava que não deveríamos nos alimentar de sangue, então ele começou a se alimentar apenas de sangue… Proibia a poligamia, e ele teve 3 esposas…algumas outras pessoas que estavam contra a igreja passaram a imita-lo, logo a igreja o considerava uma aberração a ele e todos que o seguiam, passaram a chama-los de "Sangue - sugas", diziam que eles eram imortais e várias outras mentiras…mas Dracula, começou a gostar do medo que as pessoas tinham dele e da idéia de ser imortal, então começou a se unir a praticantes de magia, mas eles não conseguiram dar a ele a imortalidade então ele se trancou no seu castelo na Pensilvânia, fazendo as pessoas acreditarem que ele não estava morto, apenas adormecido. Ele podia não ter conseguido ser imortal, mas seus descendentes não desistiram da idéia até que finalmente descobriram como conseguir tal proeza, mas para isso deveriam abrir mão de algo e ele escolheram sua humanidade, se tornando sem mais delongas monstros e logo depois vampiros.

**Sakura: **Realmente é uma bela história!

Nisso Sasuke se aproximou mais de Sakura que retrocedeu.

**Sasuke: **Não precisa ter medo de mim!

**Sakura: **Eu não tenho medo de você, eu tenho medo das memórias que você traz a minha mente.

**Sasuke: **Mil perdões, mas temo dizer que eu preciso de suas memórias e se minha a proximidade a ajuda a recordar preciso então manter-me por perto.

**Sakura: **O que você tanto procura em minhas memórias?

**Sasuke: **A profecia!

**Sakura: **Nani!?!?

**Sasuke: **Um pouco antes de você…bom, ser "morta", você me contou que havia uma forma de reverter a maldição vampírica…uma antiga profecia! Mas não me disseste sobre o que a profecia significava.

**Sakura: **Qual era a profecia?

Disse Sakura se aproximando de Sasuke, demonstrando que já não tinha mais medo deste, o que alegrou bastante Sasuke pelo voto de confiança que esta depositava nele.

**Sasuke: **"Enquanto houver frio, eu serei o calor do seu coração! Enquanto houver treva, eu serei sua luz! Quando o sol se esconder por entre a escuridão, sobre a luz da Lua…

**Sakura: **…Maior não haverá a maior magia que a lágrima que a em nossos corações !"

Completou Sakura.

**Sasuke: **Hai! Fico feliz que tenha se lembrado dela, já é um ótimo começo.

**Sakura: **Eu me lembro das palavras mas me foge a mente o que elas significam.

**Sasuke: **Então teremos que fazer sua mente se lembrar…pelo que me lembro meus olhos a ajudaram naquele dia e você própria assumiu que eu lhe trago lembranças! Certo?

**Sakura: **Hai!

**Sasuke: **Creio que já sei o que fazer! Eu irei pouco a pouco mostra-la objectos, lugares, músicas, qualquer coisa de sua antiga vida…creio que isto a ajudará.

**Sakura: **Bom…se é por uma causa maior que meus medos e uma causa nobre vejo que não a nada que nos impeça de tentar.

Disse estendendo a mão a Sasuke que a puxa para um beijo.

**Continua…**

**N/A Mil desculpas pela demora, mas é que estou em semana de teste e provas no colégio, mas pretendo assim que entrar em férias, lá para o dia 10 ou 15 adiantar bem a fic.**

**Comentando sobre o capítulo:**

**Finalmente tivemos a primeira introdução de outras duas personagens: TenTen e Ayla.**

**Acho que deu para conhecer um pouco mais das duas. **

**Mas me digam: O que vocês acharam da base secreta dos semi-vampiros no fundo do mar?!!…eu sei que ficou meio doida a ideia, mas fazer o que?! Foi a primeira que me veio a mente. Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Também descobrimos que vampiros tem medo de água e que Sasuke é bastante respeitado, temido e amado entre as pessoas. Sakura como sempre continua bastante curiosa e com perguntas espertas, além de desconfiada de tudo e todos.**

**Sakura irá perder o medo de se passado e se envolver com Sasuke? Eles conseguiram descobrir a profecia? Ela ira gostar do beijo? **

**Essas e outras perguntas só no próximo capítulo! Não percam (Isso ficou parecendo comercial de novela não? RSRS)**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Hoje eu não vou responder as reviews por que eu preciso me arrumar para o colégio, mas agradeço a todos que mandaram…Espero que não desistam dessa autora**


	15. Foi mais do que um beijo!

**12 - Foi mais do que um beijo!!**

Sakura foi pega de surpresa, queria se livrar do beijo, mas uma parte dela a impedia. O que estava acontecendo? Quando ele a beijava, mas e mais memórias vinham a sua mente, a maioria sua infância!

Mas de repente algo começou a mudar, as memórias não era mais alegres e lágrimas começaram a escorrer dos olhos dela.

Sasuke sentiu as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto, mas não era ele…então?! Sakura!

Se afastou do beijo e percebeu que tinha razão: Sakura chorava e apesar do beijo ter terminado mantinha os olhos fechados.

**Sasuke: **Sakura!?

Sakura abriu os olhos e tratou de enxugar as lágrimas.

**Sakura: **Pode me mostrar a saída preciso voltar para casa.

**Sasuke: **O que houve?

**Sakura: **Eu não posso…

**Sasuke: **Não pode o que?

**Sakura: **Não posso viver do passado! Me desculpe, mas…essa não sou eu! Você ama uma Sakura que morreu…e eu sou outra pessoa…eu mudei Sasuke e meus planos mudaram e você não faz parte dele.

**Sasuke: **Tudo bem! Me desculpe se eu forcei a situação.

**Sakura: **Não é isso! Eu gosto de você…Mas esta me matando ver você ir depois de todo esse tempo. Eu estou confusa, por favor me dê espaço.

**Sasuke: **Tudo bem eu te mostro a saída, mas por favor fique com isso.

Disse entregando a Sakura um celular.

**Sasuke: **Tem meu número nele…quando estiver pronta me ligue, OK?

**Sakura: **Tudo bem.

Nisso Sasuke se pós a guiar Sakura por diversas salas, até chegar a um longo cubo transparente que ai para cima, funcionando como elevador.

Sasuke abriu uma pequena porta no tubo para Sakura, mas antes de ir se virou preocupado para esta.

**Sasuke: **Me desculpe, eu achei que seria apenas um simples beijo.

**Sakura: **Foi mais do que um beijo!!

Nisso Sakura entrou no tubo e foi "sugada" para cima.

Uma falsa parede abriu assim que chegou lá em cima e Sakura se viu entrando em um galpão velho cheio de carros caríssimos no mais diversos estilos, achou sua moto num canto e acelerou, ainda viu um homem loiro de olhos azuis sorrindo para ela, mas não tinha ânimo para conversa.

**Naruto: **Nossa! O que deu nela?!

**(N/A Música do capítulo BREATHE - TAYLOR SWIFT)**

Enquanto Sakura dirigia a imagem de Sasuke lhe passava a mente. Ligou o MP5 e colocou para tocar na primeira música que viu na frente.

Se não fosse trágico, seria cómico, que a música que tocava expressava totalmente o que ela pensava.

**MP5: **Eu vejo seu rosto em minha mente enquanto dirijo

**I see your face in my mind as I drive away,**

Porque nenhum de nós pensou que ia terminar desse jeito

**Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way.**

Pessoas são pessoas,

**People are people,**

E as vezes nós mudamos de ideia.

**And sometimes we change our minds.**

Mas esta me matando ver você ir depois de todo esse tempo

**But it's killing me to see you go after all this time.**

Mmm mmm mmm

Mmm mmm mmm mmm mm

Mmm mmm mmm

Mmm mmm mmm mmm mm

Deixou a moto no chão e subiu em um velho farol, levou seu MP5 consigo e se sentou na beirada observando a noite, o mar lá longe, aquela tranquilidade do ambiente entrava pouco a pouco nela.

Ali era seu lugar favorito, era sempre onde conseguia pensar com clareza.

Ela tinha uma vida, apesar de confusa: uma vida, mas agora ela não sabia mais se seria capaz de seguir em frente após descobrir tantas coisas sobre seu passado.

Se sentia presa, como se fosse obrigada a ser a velha Sakura.

Será que ninguém notou que ela não era a mesma Sakura?

Ambas eram totalmente diferentes! Ela tinha mudado, sua vida tinha mudado, as páginas de sua história era totalmente diferentes da antiga.

**MP5: **A musica começa a tocar como o final de um filme triste,

**Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie,**

É o tipo de final que você realmente não quer ver.

**It's the kinda ending you really don't wanna see.**

Porque é uma tragedia e isso apenas te deixa pra baixo,

**Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down,**

Agora eu não sei como vai ser sem você por perto.

**Now I don't know what to be without you around.**

A verdade é que ela estava com medo. Por Kami ela estava gelada de medo.

Tinha medo de dar espaço ao amor novamente em seu coração para ter que sofrer novamente. Ela não era mais ingênua como antes. Sabia que nada era perfeito e nada era eterno.

Mas nunca era tão simples, ela não podia negar que ele tinha uma parte do seu coração, seu antigo eu o conhecia como a palma de sua mão e aquele seu antigo eu havia dado seu coração a Sasuke, mas ela não queria ceder aquele sentimento.

Mas como poderia ser firme se sem ele não respirava, deveria conseguir mas não podia.

**MP5: **E sabemos que nunca é tão simples,

**And we know it's never simple,**

Nunca tão fácil.

**Never easy.**

Nunca uma separação limpa, ninguém aqui pra me salvar.

**Never a clean break, noone here to save me.**

Você é o único que eu conheço como a palma da minha mão,

**You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,**

E eu não consigo,

**And I can't,**

Respirar,

**Breathe,**

Sem você,

**Without you,**

Mas eu preciso,

**But I have to,**

Respirar,

**Breathe,**

Sem você,

**Without you,**

Mas eu preciso.

**But I have to.**

Olhou para o celular que tinha no bolso, e de repente uma parte da música lhe mostrou o que fazer.

**MP5: **Eu nunca quis isso, nunca quis te ver machucado.

**Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt.**

Todos os pequenos buracos da estrada eu tento desviar.

**Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve.**

Mas pessoas são pessoas,

**But people are people,**

E as vezes isso não funciona,

**And sometimes it doesn't work out,**

Nada do que dissermos vai nos salvar de cair fora.

**Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out.**

Havia apenas o número de Sasuke na memória. Ligou para ele meio temerosa, mas precisava concertar um erro. Por sorte ele não demorou a atender.

**Sakura: **Eu nunca quis isso, nunca quis te ver machucado. Todos os pequenos buracos da estrada eu tento desviar. Mas pessoas são pessoas, e as vezes isso não funciona, nada do que dissermos vai nos salvar de cair fora. Me desculpe se te magoei, só liguei para dizer isso.

**Sasuke: **Espere…

Mas Sakura já tinha desligado.

**MP5: **E sabemos que nunca é tão simples,

**And we know it's never simple,**

Nunca tão fácil.

**Never easy.**

Nunca uma separação limpa, ninguém aqui pra me salvar.

**Never a clean break, noone here to save me.**

Você é o único que eu conheço como a palma da minha mão,

**You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,**

E eu não consigo,

**And I can't,**

Respirar,

**Breathe,**

Sem você,

**Without you,**

Mas eu preciso,

**But I have to,**

Respirar,

**Breathe,**

Sem você,

**Without you,**

Mas eu preciso.

**But I have to.**

Sakura nem notou que havia adormecido em cima do velho farol e que já amanhecia, olhou no celular e viu que era duas da manhã.

Se sentia mal, como se tivesse perdido um grande amigo.

São duas horas da manhã

**It's two a.m.**

Me sentindo como se eu tivesse perdido apenas um amigo.

**Feelin' like I just lost a friend.**

Espero que você saiba que isso não é fácil,

**Hope you know it's not easy,**

Fácil pra mim.

**Easy for me.**

E sabemos que nunca é tão simples,

**And we know it's never simple,**

Nunca tão fácil.

**Never easy.**

Nunca uma separação limpa, ninguém aqui pra me salvar.

**Never a clean break, noone here to save me.**

Decidiu que deveria ir até Sasuke, tudo bem que ela estava com medo das lembranças e sensações que ele lhe trazia mas não podia ficar adiando.

Seu passado era importante, e ela tinha que deixar de lado as questões pessoais e se focar no principal e assim que terminasse e descobrisse a profecia fugiria de tudo e todos e esqueceria a vida passada, esta vida e dessa vez não deixaria nada atrapalhar seus planos e sonhos, seguiria uma vida sem responsabilidade e deveres para com alguém, cairia no mundo com sua moto e viveria livre.

Resolveu ligar para Sasuke.

Oooh

Eu não posso,

**I can't,**

Respirar,

**Breathe,**

Sem você,

**Without you,**

Mas eu preciso,

**But I have to,**

Respirar,

**Breathe,**

Sem você,

**Without you,**

Mas eu preciso.

**But I have to,**

Desculpa (oh) Desculpa (mmm)

**Sorry (oh) Sorry (mmm)**

Desculpa (eh eh) Desculpa (mmm)

**Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)**

Desculpa (eh eh) Desculpa (mmm)

**Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)**

Desculpa

**Sorry**

**Sasuke: **Moshi Moshi

**Sakura: **Poderia vir me encontrar, eu estou no velho farol.

**Continua…**

**N/A Eu sei que ficou um capítulo pequeno, mas espero que alivie a curiosidade de todos.**

**Comentando sobre o capítulo:**

**Coitada da Sakura, está totalmente perdida. Não é para menos, afinal a coitada não sabe mas quem ela e esta sendo muito difícil conciliar o passado com o presente, além do medo dessa de se envolver. Torçamos para que Sasuke a faça mudar de idéia.**

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

**Tsuki Kiome - Infelizmente ainda não posso dar vivas porque as minhas férias não chegaram, mas torça para que eu não fique de recuperação, assim terei mais tempo para escrever. Espero que goste desse também.**

**Princess of ocean - Aí está! Espero que goste.**

**Parulla Akatsuki - Infelizmente não é ainda que estes dois vão se entender. Quanto a Kersen seus dias estão contados, melhor seus capítulos estão contados.**

**Uchiha Lily. - Fico feliz que você gostou, eu achei que a história que eu tinha escrito sobre o Dracula ficasse estranha, porque eu viajei totalmente quando escrevi. RSRSR continue mandando Reviews**

**Bujus e Ja Nee**


	16. Eu me casar? Só nos seus sonhos!

**13 - Eu me casar? Só nos seus sonhos!**

Sasuke foi buscar Sakura no lugar mencionado, mas esta não mencionou nada sobre o beijo e ele achou melhor não tocar no assunto.

Ela tinha pedido para leva-la até a base dos sacerdotes, está ficava dentro de uma floresta após uma enorme cachoeira e para chegar do outro lado era necessário usar uma máscara de respiração e atravessar a nado um rio que ficava dentro desta e lá no fundo do mesmo havia uma caverna cheia de água á qual se entrava, depois só era necessário nadar mais um pouco para sair do rio onde dava numa gruta que já do começo se via a vegetação do outro lado e o castelo que habitava os sacerdotes e sacerdotisas.

**Sasuke: **É bem complicado chegar aqui não?

**Sakura: **Mas o menos, mas não corremos riscos, afinal ambos sabemos que Vampiros detestam água.

**Sasuke: **Mas afinal o que viemos fazer aqui?

**Sakura: **Falar com minha Shishou Tsunade! Foi ela que abriu a caixa me trazendo de volta, então provavelmente ela deve saber de algo que possa nos ajudar.

**Sasuke: **Mas porque não a convocamos para o Palácio das Alianças?

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

**Palácio das Alianças - **é um palácio extremamente protegido

e secreto que funciona mais o menos como o plenário, só que ali eles se reúnem para falar sobre vampiros, traidores e assuntos sobrenaturais.

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

**Sakura: **Vai por mim, ela sempre fica de mal humor quando é convocada para algumas dessas reuniões, fica bem mais fácil conversar quando ela está de bom humor…isto é: pega-la de surpresa.

Disse Sakura guiando Sasuke pelo castelo, até chegar a porta do escritório de Tsunade, mas assim que iam entrar ouviram uma discussão.

Dentro da sala estava Ino e Tsunade. Sasuke pois se a reparar nas duas, Ino tinha os cabelos loiros assim como a mãe e olhos azuis, mas diferente da progenitora não tinha seios enormes.

**Ino: **Você só pode está brincando?! Me diz que você está brincando.

**Tsunade: **Não, você ouviu bem, você está prometida em casamento.

**Ino: **Isso é tão antiquado.

**Tsunade: **Antiquado ou não você tem um dever com o seu clã, o qual futuramente deverá liderar.

**Ino: **E se eu não quiser!?!

**Tsunade: **Você tem que querer, e seu dever ser uma líder e todo bom líder tem sacrifícios a fazer pelo bem dos que lidera e no seu caso terá que se casar sim com Sabuko no Gaara, do clã de Suna.

**Ino: **EU ME CASAR? SÓ NOS SEUS SONHOS! E DAQUELES BEM DOIDO.

Grita Ino saindo da sala e dando de cara com Sakura.

**Ino: **Você sabia disso não?

**Sakura: **Ela chegou a mencionar algo.

**Ino: **E por que você como minha **amiga** não me contou?

Disse grifando bem a palavra amiga.

**Sakura: **Porque antes de você ser minha **amiga**, sua mãe é minha **Shishou** e eu sou apenas uma **subordinada** e se ela não em deu permissão para contar **eu jamais contaria**. Agora Ino com licença, que eu não estou com paciência para suas crises.

Disse grifando bem as palavras acima, para logo depois puxar Sasuke para dentro da sala, enquanto Ino saia bufando.

**Ino: **Hoje em dia não se pode confiar nem nas amigas…**ARGH**

Sakura fechou a porta para não ficar ouvindo mais as lamúrias de Ino, ela sabia que era só questão de tempo para a amiga se acalmar e esquecer a briga e logo as duas estariam bem de novo.

**Tsunade: **Ela ainda vai me deixar louca. Só espero que ela saiba sossegar a "tara" dela por homens enquanto o noivo dela a vir visitar.

**Sakura: **Sabes bem que Ino é a cópia perfeita do génio da mãe e do pai. A sua teimosia e a mania de ter tara pelo sexo oposto como o pai em certos pontos.

Nisso Tsunade se vira para a fotografia desta com Jiraya e Ino em torno dos seus 15 anos na foto.

**Tsunade: **Verdade…meu bom Jiraya, espero que esteja bem onde quer que esteja.

**Sakura: **Shishou nós precisamos da sua ajuda!

**Tsunade: **Vejo que já descobriu sobre o seu passado, fico feliz por isso.

**Sakura e Sasuke: **NANI? Você planejou tudo?

**Tsunade: **A anos os antigos sacerdotes foram passando as instruções de líder a líder até que você fosse "ressuscitada" e uma delas era sobre Sasuke, eles pediam para escondê-la até você ter 20 anos. Você não estranhou o fato de eu ter pedido a Sasuke pessoalmente que fosse seu tutor?! Bom esta foi uma forma que encontrei de reuni-lo, achava que o impacto da descoberta trouxesse suas memórias de volta.

**Sakura: **Shishou eles deixaram algo que pudesse me ajudar a lembrar do passado?!

**Tsunade: **Nada a não ser essa jóia. Ela estava com você assim que saiu de seu "sono".

Disse abrindo um cofre secreto com um medalhão idêntico ao que Sasuke carregava…era o medalhão que os Sacerdotes haviam entregues a Sasuke como forma de ajudar a unir Sasuke e Sakura.

**Sasuke: **O medalhão da luz e das trevas!!

**Sakura: **você o reconhece?

**Sasuke: **Sim, eles me deram um idêntico e lhe entregaram outro, diziam que nos ajudariam, que quando um tivesse em perigo o medalhão de ambos brilhariam avisando que o outro precisava de ajuda. Mas nunca entendi ao certo como nos ajudariam com a profecia.

Nisso Sakura segura o medalhão e uma memória lhe vem a mente…uma conversa muito antiga com a tia.

**Flash Back**

_**Kurenai: **__Os sacerdotes darão a você e Sasuke um medalhão da cor safira, vocês devem abri-lo. Só abertos haverá a junção da luz com a trevas._

_**Sakura: **__Como?_

**Fim do Flash Back**

**Sasuke: **Sakura, está tudo bem?

**Sakura: **Hai, eu me lembrei de algo.

**Sasuke: **O que?

**Sakura: **Que os medalhões devem ser abertos para haver a junção da luz com as trevas. O que isso significa?

**Sasuke: **Não faço idéia, mas como devemos abrir o medalhão?

**Sakura: **A partir daí minha memória sumiu, gomem.

**Sasuke: **Tudo bem! Pelo menos sabemos que as coisas do seu passado a ajudam com a memória, isso já é um começo.

**Sakura: **Espero que seja o suficiente para nos ajudar.

**Sasuke: **Torço para que sim.

**Continua…**

**N/A FÉRIAS EBA!!!**

**OBS: DESCULPA PELA DEMORA, MAS A MINHA NET ESTAVA PESSÍMA ESSES ÚLTIMOS DIAS!**

**Isso aí pessoal finalmente entrei de férias e melhor ainda: sem recuperação, o que significa que eu não preciso ficar estudando para recuperar nota!! **

**Finalmente vou poder dar uma boa adianta na fic, quero escrever pelo menos 3 capítulos no período de férias, esse é o primeiro, então fico devendo para vocês outros 2.**

**Não vou responder os comentários hoje, mas aí vai SUPER-HIPER-ULTRA-MEGA-POWER-HIPER BUJUS para todos que mandaram…exagerei né?! Mas tudo bem vocês merecem.**

**Comentando sobre o capítulo.**

**Finalmente tivemos a aparição de duas novas personagens: Ino e Tsunade. E tenho boas notícias pessoal no próximo capítulo teremos finalmente a aparição de 4 personagens: Temari, Shikamaru, Sasori e Gaara. Então aguardem!!**

**Bom nesse capítulo ganhamos uma boa pista da profecia não?! Espero que tenha aguçado a curiosidade de todos.**

**Bom…é só isso que eu tinha para dizer! Bujus e J a Nee**


	17. Te apresento seu noivo!

**14 - Te apresento seu noivo!**

**Na base dos semi-vampiros ...**

Um homem de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes penetrantes, seu nome Sasori, se aproxima de uma jovem que está um pouco adormecida sobre uma cadeira.

**Ayla: **Terminou Sasori-sama?!

Pergunta a jovem.

**Sasori: **Hai ... E quantas vezes terei que dizer que assim não me chame.

**Ayla: **Gomem, é uma rotina da força.

**Sasori: **Você me parece um pouco cansada.

**Ayla: **Ainda não me alimentei, estava pensando em ir caçar algum animal na redondeza.

**Sasori: **Do jeito que você está abatida Irá acabar caindo nenhum meio do caminho.

Nisso vai até uma geladeira pequena e retira desta uma pequena bolsa de sangue, que joga para Ayla.

**Sasori: **Tome isto.

**Ayla: **Tipo A +! Perfeito, o meu favorito ... mas pensei que detesta-se esse tipo.

**Sasori: **E detesto, guardo aqui apenas para a senhorita, porque sei que vive se esquecendo de se alimentar.

**Ayla: **Arigatou Sasori-sama.

Diz uma jovem envergonhada se esquecendo do que Sasori havia lhe pedido.

**Sasori: **Desisto! Você nunca vai parar de me chamar assim ....

**Ayla: **Gomem, é uma rotina da força.

**Sasori:** Você sempre diz isso.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**OBS: Tantos os vampiros e os semi-vampiros ficam fracos e cansados quando não se alimentam de sangue. Sendo que uma dieta do primeiro são humanos e alguns poucos animais, dando mais preferencia a humanos, com sede quando são incapazes de raciocinar e atacam, O QUE FAZ COM QUE NÃO POSSAM OS viver entre humanos, e por medo de Vivem descobertos Serem se escondendo e saindo apenas para caçar ". Já os semi-vampiros tem um maior controle da sede, os conseguem andar entre humanos, além do fato que o sol não afecta, se alimentam principalmente de animais ou sangue humano comprado em postos de Sangue. **

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Na base dos sacerdotes.**

Tsunade foi recepcionar os recém-chegados: uma loira que dividia o cabelo em 4 coques, um jovem de cabelos castanhos que este trazia preso em um rabo e um jovem de belos cabelos do Fogo tom. Seus nomes respectivamente era: Temari, Shikamaru e Gaara.

**Gaara: **Hokage!

**Tsunade: **Kazekage! Espero que tenha feito uma boa viagem.

**Gaara: **Hai.

**Tsunade: **Espero que nossas vilas Manter um prospero POSSAM acordo de paz.

**Gaara: **Creio que a união beneficiará ambos, mas poderia me apresentar sua filha.

**Tsunade: **Certamente ... Rock Lee.

Chama Tsunade o jovem de sobrancelhas estranhas e cabelos negros de tigela.

**Rock Lee: **Hai Tsunade - sama?!

**Tsunade: **Onde se encontra Ino?

**Rock Lee: **Eu a vi no salão de bailes Hokage, estava ensaiando.

**Tsunade: **Tudo bem! Pode ir ...

Nisso Rock Lee se retira.

**Tsunade: **Minha filha é aficionada por danças sempre pratica e no tempo livre.

Gaara: Podemos ir vê-la?

**Tsunade: **Certamente ... me acompanhe.

No salão de bailes ...

Assim que chegaram ao salão Ino estava trocando de música e nem percebeu A chegada dos outros e começou a dançar.

**(N / A Música do Capítulo: Oops! ... I Did It Again da Britney Spears)**

Ino começou uma bem rebolar calmamente ao som da música. Gaara não pode deixar que ela tinha um belo rebolado.

**Rádio: Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

**Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Nisso ela começou um Executar alguns passos simples, mas sensuais.

**Ino: **Quadril, desce, sobe, quadril, quadril.

Ela dizia para si mesma, para não perder a linha da Dança.

**Tsunade: **Ela sempre gostou de Criar suas coreografias próprias.

Tsunade explicou.

**I think I did it again**

Acho que fiz isso de novo

**Fiz você acreditar que somos mais do que apenas amigos**

Fiz você acreditar que éramos mais do que apenas amigos

**Oh baby**

Oh baby

**Pode parecer como um esmagamento**

Isto Pode parecer uma queda "

**Mas isso não significa que eu estou falando sério**

Mas não significa que estou séria

**Porque a perder todos os meus sentidos**

Porque perdi todos meus sentidos

**Isso é tão típico em mim**

Isto é tão típico em mim

**Oh baby, baby**

Oh baby, baby

Nisso Ino se virou e viu que era observada, concerteza o Ruivinho bonitinho Deveria ser seu noivo ... estava na hora de uma demonstração mais ousada.

Nisso ela começa a Executar passos mais complicados e sensuais, sem perder um gingado do quadril que era sua marca registrada.

Cruzou os braços ao redor do corpo e deu uma grande volta e usando apenas uma pequena parte do seu poder deu um salto e flutuou para descer suavemente ao chão, mas precisamente perto da sua mãe.

**Oops! ... I did it again**

Oops! ... Fiz de Novo

**Eu brinquei com seu coração**

Eu brinquei com seu coração,

**E se perdeu neste jogo, **

me perdi neste jogo

**oh baby, baby**

Oh baby, baby

**Oops you think I'm love**

Oops! ... Você acha que estou apaixonada

**Que eu sou enviado a partir de cima**

Que fui enviada pelo céu

**Eu não sou tão inocente**

Não sou tão inocente

**Ino: **OI okaa-SAN

**Tsunade: **Dá pra você parar de se exibir ... e ....

**Ino: **DESCULPA NÃO DÁ PRA OUVIR O SOM ESTÁ MUITO ALTO.

Disse se afastando da mãe com outro salto, só que para trás.

**Tsunade: **Aff ...

**You see my problem is this**

Você sabe que meu problema é isso

**I'm dreaming away**

Estou sonhando longe

**Wishing that heroes, they truly exist**

Desejando que heróis, existam de verdade

**I cry, watching the days**

Eu choro, vendo os dias

**Can't you see I'm a feel, in so many ways**

Você não vê que sou uma boba em tantas formas

**But to lose all my senses**

Mas eu perco todos meus sentidos

**That is just so typically me**

Isto é tão típico em mim

**Baby, oh**

Baby, oh

**Oops!... I did it again**

Oops!... Fiz De Novo

**I played with your heart**

Eu brinquei com seu coração, 

**And got lost in this game, **

me perdi neste jogo

**oh baby, baby**

Oh baby, baby

**Oops you think I'm love**

Oops!... Você acha que estou apaixonada

**That I'm sent from above**

Que fui enviada pelo céu

**I'm not that innocent**

Não sou tão inocente

**Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

**Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Temari observa os passos de Ino, ela tinha melhorado bastante desde da última vez que tinha vindo ao Templo eo irmão parecia gostar do Jovem da jeito.

Quando se virou para o lado viu que Shikamaru estava vidrado sem rebolado de Ino e não gostou nenhum um pouco, virando a cabeça do namorado em direção aos seus olhos.

**Temari: **Caso você tenha esquecido**: EU TO AQUI!**

**Shikamaru: **Eu sei ... larga de ser problemática, uma Ino é só uma amiga.

**"All aboard"**

"Todos à bordo"

**"Britney, before you go, there's something I want you to have"**

"Britney, antes que você vá, há uma coisa que quero lhe dar"

**"Oh, it's beautiful, but wait a minute, isn't this...?"**

"Oh, é tão bonito, mas espere um minuto, isto não é...?"

**"Yeah, yes it is"**

"Sim, é sim"

**"But I thought the old lady dropped it into the ocean in theend"**

"Mas eu pensei que a velhinha tivesse jogado no mar ao final"

**"Well baby, I went down and got it for you"**

"Bem baby, Eu mergulhei e peguei para você"

**"Oh, you shouldn't have"**

"Oh, não precisava"

Tsunade Percebendo que a menina ia aprontar alguma e faze-la passar vergonha Perante o Kage, resolveu se aproximar de Ino.

**Tsunade: **Com licença!

Disse para Gaara indo a direção em Ino.

**Tsunade: **Chega Ino, você já se exibiu demais hoje.

**Ino: **Mãe, eu só vou terminar esse refrão, ai eu faço o que você quiser: até mesmo o Falar com

"Playboyzinho" ... Que pena que ele é tão sério assim, se não eu dava uns "pegas" nele.

**Tsunade: **Ino isso lá são modos de se referir ao Kaze menina.

**Ino: **Eu me refiro a ele como quiser, afinal ele só veio aqui para atormentar minha vida.

**Tsunade: **Não pense que vou deixar você me fazer passar vergonha! Ande menina logo, cumprimente os convidados.

**Oops!...I did it again to your heart**

Oops!...Eu fiz isso de novo com seu coração

**Got lost in this game, oh baby**

Perdi neste jogo, oh baby

**Oops!...You think that I'm sent from above**

Oops!...Você acha que fui enviada pelo céu

**I'm not that innocent**

Não sou tão inocente.

**Ino: **Com uma condição!

**Tsunade: **Diga!

**Ino: **Que você me deixe ir hoje na boate Nova.

**Tsunade: **Se você não prometer nenhuma aprontar na boate.

**Ino: **Mas Okaa-chan! Você não acha que eu mereço pelo menos uma despedida de solteira.

**Tsunade: **Inooooo não me faça mudar de idéia.

**Ino: **Tudo bem! Vamos cumprimentar logo então "playboyzinho"

**Tsunade: **Ino!

**Ino: **Tá bom já entendi.

**Oops!... I did it again**

Oops!... Fiz De Novo

**I played with your heart**

Eu brinquei com seu coração, 

**And got lost in this game, **

me perdi neste jogo

**oh baby, baby**

Oh baby, baby

**Oops you think I'm love**

Oops!... Você acha que estou apaixonada

**That I'm sent from above**

Que fui enviada pelo céu

**I'm not that innocent**

Não sou tão inocente (2x)

**Tsunade:** Temari e Shikamaru você já não conhece?!

**Ino:** Hai ... Ohayou Tema!

**Temari:** Ohayou Ino! Desempenho Belo!

**Ino:** Fico feliz que tenha gostado.

**Tsunade:** Ino-Agora deixe-me apresenta-la a uma nova pessoa ...

Nisso Ino e Gaara encaram se, no olhar de ambos: desafio e Luxúria viam, afinal ali ninguém daria tão facilmente o braço a torcer tão facilmente, mas também não gostavam que negar Podiam fazer que ... sim, a situação era bem complicada.

**Tsunade:** Ino ... Te apresento seu noivo.

**Continua ...**

**N / A Antes de matarem-me, deixem-me explicar. Aí vai a lista.**

**- A verdade é que eu estava totalmente sem idéia para esse capítulo;**

**- Estava em época de prova;**

**- Precisava adiantar uma fic Outra;**

**- Meu PC deu erro e tive que mandar reformatar;**

**Desculpe, pela demora pessoal ... Hoje não vou responder a comentários, mas saibam que amei todas elas.**

**Bujus**


	18. Um passado misterioso

**15 - Um passado misterioso**

**(N / A Música do cap. -- ****Here without you - 3 Doors Down)**

Kersen tomava um copo de Gim com gelo olhando para a chuva que caí lá fora, era só uma questão de tempo até que seu plano fosse concluído. Como estava ali só se permitiu retirar o jutsu e mostrar seus olhos verdadeiros do tom misterioso de pérolas.

Se olhou no espelho e se pós a observar, ele realmente e Neji eram bastante parecidos, apesar de ser seis anos mais velho que o irmão, tinha bastante do outro em sua cara e com os olhos naquele tom se notava ainda mais a semelhança entre um e outro.

Sorriu ao notar que realmente era um ótimo mentiroso afinal todos haviam acreditado quando disse ser um vampiro de seus quase 300 anos, quando na verdade não passava de seus 27 anos e era vampiro há apenas dois anos ... 2 anos?! Realmente o tempo passava rápido.

Cem dias me fizeram mais velho,

**A cem dias me fizeram mais velho, **  
Desde o ultimo momento em que eu vi seu lindo rosto

**desde a última vez que eu vi seu rosto bonito**

Sabia que possivelmente seu irmão o detestava, mas tudo bem melhor assim era, não podia colocar a vida de risco em Neji, estava ali a favor de uma amiga: Ira O'Connor, sua paixão secreta desde dos seus 16 anos.

Milhares de mentiras me fizeram mais frio**  
Mil mentiras me fizeram mais frio **  
E eu não sei se eu posso ver isso da mesma maneira

**e eu não acho que posso olhar para esta mesma**

Sempre achou uma bela Aqueles com cabelos do tom avermelhado, lábios cheios e meigos olhos e determinantes do tom de chocolate. Lembrava-se do quanto se encantou com apenas uma pequena menina de 10 anos que seu tio trazia para o clã de língua extremamente afiada, mas com uma história de vida bem triste.

Mas todos os quilômetros que nos separam

**Mas todas as milhas que separam**  
Desaparecem quando eu sonho com o seu rosto

**Eles desaparecem agora quando eu estou sonhando com seu rosto**

Era tão estranho percebe que apesar de não tê-la por perto, a imagem dela sempre lhe vinha à mente que ultimamente se tornará tão solitária.

Eu estou aqui sem você, baby

**Eu estou aqui sem você, baby**  
Mas você ainda está em minha mente solitária

**mas você ainda está na minha mente solitária**  
Eu penso em você, baby,

**Eu penso em você baby**  
E eu sonho com você todo o tempo

**e eu sonho com você o tempo todo**  
Eu estou aqui sem você, baby

**Eu estou aqui sem você, baby**  
Mas sonhos você ainda está comigo em meus

**mas você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos**  
E hoje à noite, somos só você e eu

**E hoje à noite, é só você e eu**

Os pais de Ira haviam Sido mortos pelo líder do bando um agora qual pertencia, o nome dele era Mandara. O cara era tão louco que torturou e matou os pais de Ira na frente da menina e depois a deixou para trás, não querendo acabar com a vida desta quando ela lhe pediu para ir com os pais junto, deixou-a ali, sobre os cadáveres dos pais chorando e implorando pela morte.** (N / A Eu sei que na ficha diz que os pais dela morreram doentes, mas eu tive que mudar isso para se encaixar na história que eu queria! Espero que não se importe)**

Estava com tanta raiva ao se lembrar daquela noite em que a menina lhe contou sua história que nem percebeu que havia quebrado o copo de Gim e agora sua mão sangrava.

Os quilômetros simplesmente continuam a correr

**Os quilômetros apenas continuam rolando**  
Como as pessoas Deixaram que seus caminhos para dizer olá '

**como as pessoas abandonam a sua maneira de dizer Olá**

**Kersen:** Merda.

Disse lambendo o próprio sangue enquanto a mão pouco a pouco cicatrizava se e foi até o bar preparar mini-lhe outra bebida, se perdendo de pensamentos em novo.

Fora naquela noite que ele Decidiu se vingar pela garota planejou cada mínimo detalhe para que não houvesse o mínimo de erro Possível, mas claro que houve Sacrifícios, teve que se Tornar um vampiro, seu clã trair e mentir para diversas pessoas, mas se isso trouxesse Paz e um sorriso ao rosto de Ira, todo sacrifício Terá sido pouco.

Eu ouvi que essa vida é supervalorizada

**Eu já ouvi essa vida é superestimada**  
Mas eu espero que ela continue enquanto nós caminhamos bem

**mas espero que isto fique melhor como nós vamos**

Sacrificará tudo o que tinha por amor, só esperava que um dia ela fosse Capaz de enxergá-lo muito mais do que como amigo ... E sim como ele realmente era: um homem apaixonado.

Eu estou aqui sem você, baby

**Eu estou aqui sem você, baby**  
Mas você ainda está em minha mente solitária

**mas você ainda está na minha mente solitária**  
Eu penso em você, baby,

**Eu penso em você baby**  
E eu sonho com você todo o tempo

**e eu sonho com você o tempo todo**  
Eu estou aqui sem você, baby

**Eu estou aqui sem você, baby**  
Mas sonhos você ainda está comigo em meus

**mas você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos**  
E hoje à noite, somos só você e eu

**E hoje à noite, é só você e eu**

Ele havia escolhido um caminho sem volta, não poderia desistir de seu plano agora que estava tão perto.

Ás vezes sentia que já não tinha coração, mas apesar das diversas pessoas que havia matado ainda havia espaço para sentimento algum ... Os únicos que restavam eram Esperança No Seu Coração, fé e amor!

Precisava ser forte, teria que esperar até o último cair e quando tudo estivesse Sido feito e dito, poderia finalmente voltar para seu lar, sua família clã, seu ... Mas até lá teria que continuar Manter aquela pose.

Pelo menos estava ajudando o lado disfarçadamente por qual torcia vencer aquela guerra: nenhum deles nunca machucava, colocando sempre vampiros fracos e inexperientes em seu lugar, o que diminuía consideravelmente o número de aspirantes a "máfia" pertencia a qual, quando lhe perguntavam por que fazia isso, dizia que apenas estava testando os novatos para saber qual era realmente forte, o que atraía a atenção do chefe para si. Também nunca totalmente completava uma missão, como aquela vez que ele "havia esquecido" os documentos de Sasuke para trás sem atrair a atenção para si.

Tudo que eu sei, e em qualquer lugar que vou eu

**Tudo que eu sei, e em qualquer lugar que eu vá**  
É difícil, mas isso não vai acabar com o meu amor **  
torna-se difícil, mas não vai tirar meu amor **  
E quando o último cair, quando tudo dito e feito isso Estiver **  
E quando o último cair, quando tudo estiver dito e feito**  
É difícil, mas isso não vai tirar o meu amor  
**torna-se difícil, mas não vai tirar meu amor**

Ele sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo e logo estava chegando a hora em que seria apenas ele e Ira novamente ...

Eu estou aqui sem você, baby

**Eu estou aqui sem você, baby**  
Mas você ainda está em minha mente solitária

**mas você ainda está na minha mente solitária**  
Eu penso em você, baby,

**Eu penso em você baby**  
E eu sonho com você todo o tempo

**e eu sonho com você o tempo todo**  
Eu estou aqui sem você, baby

**Eu estou aqui sem você, baby**  
Mas sonhos você ainda está comigo em meus

**mas você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos**  
E hoje à noite, somos só você e eu

**E hoje à noite, é só você e eu**

A hora em que finalmente ficaria ... Juntos!

Sorriu com esse pensamento e refez novamente o jutsu com Seus Olhos enquantos os outros chegavam membros de uma missão.

No fim ele sempre soube que era de vampiros Para aqueles apenas com um vampiro **um passado misterioso. **Eles sabiam não só o quanto.

Olhou-se no espelho e repos sua máscara de indiferença novamente enquanto se colocava a observar novamente a chuva.

**Continua ...**

**N / A Capítulo pequeno, mas mesmo assim nos mostra o porquê não ter Kersen Sido tão estranho quando lutou contra Sasuke e Sakura ... ou vocês acharam que um membro da Akatsuki esqueceria os documentos a toa!? RSRS realmente eu peguei vocês dessa vez! Eu realmente queria matar o Kersen começo não, aí me lembrei da Ira e deu e uni o útil ao agradável, que não deu ... Espero que tenham gostado dessa pequena mudança de planos**

**Respondendo a comentários:**

**Sakura-Cham18 - Fico feliz que tenha gostado e espero que curta este.**

**Manu Moony - Bem vinda e obrigada por acompanhar a fic! Fico feliz que Esteja gostando**

**haruno Marjorie - Obrigada por está gostando dessa fic! Continue sempre por aqui.**

**Maria Nakada - Não deixe de acompanhar que você vai se surpreender ainda mais ao longo da história.**

**Princess Of Ocean - Que bom que Esteja gostando! Continue acompanhando**

**Naat Uchiha – Bem vinda Naat! Fico feliz por ser favoritizada**


	19. Saudades!

**16 – Saudades!**

**(N/A música do capítulo – Goodbye To You – Michelle Branch)**

Samy estava sentada na sacada de seu quarto olhando para a noite lá fora, fechou os olhos sentindo o cheiro das lágrimas que não desciam, mas que ela podia sentir escorrer por si, como se fosse um punhal que a rasga-se.

Os dias pareciam passar mais devagar ultimamente o que se aumentava a saudade que sentia.

Aquela saudade tinha um nome: **Sai**!

Of all the things I've believed in

**De todas as coisas que eu acreditava**  
I just want to get it over with

**E eu só quero acabar com isso**  
Tears form behind my eyes

**Lágrimas atrás dos meus olhos**  
But I do not cry

**Mas eu não choro**  
Counting the days that pass me by  
**Conto os dias que vão passando**

Quando ele partiu, há três anos com o objetivo de encontrar o irmão ela havia se declarado, mas ele havia dito que ela sempre seria para ele como uma irmã mais nova, o que a machucou grandemente.

Parecia que se quisesse procurar no fundo da sua alma ainda podia ouvir aquelas palavras novamente, que pouco a pouco se tornavam ainda mais frias dentro de si.

I've been searching deep down in my soul

**Eu estive procurando no fundo da minha alma**  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old

**Palavras que eu estou ouvindo, estão começando a ficar frias**  
It feels like I'm starting all over again

**E parece que eu estou recomeçando**  
The last three years were just pretend

**Os últimos três anos foram só de mentira**  
And I said,  
**e eu digo,**

Quando ele disse adeus naquela tarde em que ele partiu uma parte de si roeu, porque era ele quem ela amava, o único com quem ela podia contar para se segurar.

Sempre achou que ele estaria ali por ela, mas o amor dela não era suficiente para ele naquele tempo, o que ela achava ser totalmente oposto. Mas aquela tarde ela não disse adeus apenas a Sai, mas como também a tudo que conhecia... Ou o que achava que conhecia.

Goodbye to you

**Adeus para você**  
Goodbye to everything I thought that I knew

**Adeus para tudo que eu achei que conhecia**  
You were the one I loved

**Era você quem eu amava**  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

**A única coisa a qual eu tentei me segurar**

Se fechasse os olhos e se lembra-se dele, sabia que se perderia em sua mente presa naqueles olhos que tinha gravado em sua mente.

Era tão estranho sentir como se não pudesse viver um dia que fosse sem ele. Era só fechar os olhos e lá estava ele... Lhe roubando os pensamentos, como se uma luz a cegasse...mas aquilo não estava certo, não podia ficar perdendo tempo com aquele amor impossível.

I still get lost in your eyes

**Eu ainda me perco em seus olhos**  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you

**E parece que eu não consigo viver um dia sem você**  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away

**Fecho meus olhos e você rouba meus pensamentos**  
To a place where I am blinded by the light

**Para um lugar onde a luz me cega**  
But it's not right

**Mas isso não está certo**  
Goodbye to you

**Adeus para você**  
Goodbye to everything I thought that I knew

**Adeus para tudo que eu achei que conhecia**  
You were the one I loved

**Era você quem eu amava**  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

**A única coisa a qual eu tentei me segurar**

Ela o queria e ao mesmo tempo não o queria mais, isso a estava machucando... Toda aquela confusão de sentimentos e sensações.

Mas no fundo ele sabia o que queria: o amor dele e o amor dela em um só, queria a ele, mas isso ela provavelmente nunca teria.

Respirou fundo e se afastou da sacada indo deitar-se em sua cama, ela tinha prometido a si mesma esquecer aquele amor no dia que ele lhe disse adeus, e não poderia ceder.

And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time

**E me machuca querer tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo**  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine

**Eu quero o que é seu e eu quero o que é meu**  
I want you

**Eu quero você**  
But I'm not giving in this time  
**Mas eu não vou ceder desta vez**  
Goodbye to you

**Adeus para você**  
Goodbye to everything I thought that I knew

**Adeus para tudo que eu achei que conhecia**  
You were the one I loved

**Era você quem eu amava**  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

**A única coisa a qual eu tentei me segurar**  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

**A única coisa a qual eu tentei me segurar**

Deitou-se em sua cama e ficou ali acordada sem conseguir pregar o olho, não queria mais olhar as estrelas também... Porque apenas uma "estrela" lhe dava conforto, as dos olhos de Sai.

E para ela, ele sempre seria sua estrela cadente... Seu maior pedido.

And when the stars fall

**E enquanto as estrela caem**  
I will lie awake

**Eu vou ficar deitada acordada**  
You're my shooting star.

**Você é minha estrela cadente  
**

**Base dos ****Akatsuki...**

Kersen sorriu observando seus companheiros, todos dormiam profundamente e logo o sol nasceria, seu plano estava saindo perfeitamente.

Afastou-se do grande quarto em que todos dormiam e se colocou nas sombras, fechando a porta do quarto.

Olhou no relógio, faltavam 5 minutos para que o sol nascesse e tinha que colocar em pratica a segunda parte do plano, qualquer segundo que perdesse colocaria todo o plano a perder.

Colocou-se a andar em direção ao quarto de Mandara, havia demorado dois anos até que fosse "confiável" o bastante para saber onde ficava o quarto do chefe.

Sorriu enquanto ouvia ao longe o barulho dos outros vampiros se queimando ao sol e sentia o cheiro de podridão invadir seu nariz. Provavelmente os últimos pensamentos dos companheiros deveriam ter sido algo como _"Quem foi o 4%2& que deixou a porca... das janelas abertas?"._Infelizmente para eles, jamais seriam capazes de descobrir.

Como ele havia imaginado, Mandara havia escutado os gritos e estava a aflito em seu quarto.

**Mandara:** O que está havendo aqui?!

**Kersen:** Fomos descobertos e estamos sendo atacados, venha comigo, não é seguro que fique aqui.

Disse na maior cara de pau se fingindo de preocupado, ele merecia um Oscar pela cena, segurou o riso com tal pensamento enquanto fingia proteger Mandara de um suposto ataque.

Mandara o seguia acreditando salvar sua vida, quando Kersen parou com tudo e se virou para Mandara com um sorriso estranho no rosto e do lado da mão dele um pequeno controle remoto.

Foi quando percebeu que estava em cima de um grande X vermelho pintado no chão.

**Mandara:** Você?!

**Kersen:** Hai!

**Mandara:** Por quê?

**Kersen:** Por causa de uma menininha que você deixou sofrendo ao lado dos pais mortos enquanto pedia pela morte.

**Mandara:** Como... Como você sabe disso?

**Kersen:** Porque eu conheço aquela menininha!

**Mandara:** Qual é o seu verdadeiro nome?!

**Kersen:** Acredite ou não é Kersen!

**Mandara: **Mas Parulla não é seu sobrenome não?!

**Kersen:** Iie... é Hyuuga... E o nome da garotinha é Ira O'Connor.

Disse apertando o controle remoto que abriu uma janela sobre Mandara o queimando com a luz do sol.

**Kersen: Até os mais fortes não são pareies para a luz.**

Disse enquanto Mandara ainda se queimava se afastando deste... Estava na hora de finalmente voltar para a casa. Estava louco de saudades.

**Continua....**

**N/A Dessa vez eu nem demorei tanto, demorei?**

**Só para quem não entendeu o nome do capítulo, ele é Saudades porque tanto o Kersen quanto a Samy sente saudade de algo ou alguém!**

**Comentando sobre o capítulo:**

**Eu adorei demais esse capítulo, ver o Kersen fazer churrasco de vampiro foi demais e a posse do cara, UAAUA Gente eu quero um desses para mim Buá buá! SRSRS **

**Coitada da Samy não, mas tudo bem, em breve quem sabe ela fica mais feliz... e sim, isso foi um dica!**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

• **Sakura-Cham18**** – SRSRS realmente eu peguei vocês, por isso eu digo que nas minhas fics é bom ficar de olho aberto se não você acaba deixando passar alguma coisa! SRSRS**

• **Princess Of Ocean**** – bem esse ficou bem maior! Espero que goste!**

• **Manu Moony**** – Realmente a música é linda por isso eu escolhi ela, espero que goste desta que coloquei no capítulo.**

• **Lucas Victorius Blake**** – Que bom que gostou! Volte sempre**

• **Parulla Akatsuki – SRSRS que bom que você gostou da nova face que eu dei para seu personagem e espero que goste desta versão Bad Boy dele nesse capítulo.**

• **Naat Uchiha**** – Nota útil: Eu Também amo essa música RSRSR**

• **NayaraYchan****- Aí está mais um capítulo! Volte sempre**

**Bujus e Já nee**


	20. Hiro e Karin

**17 – Hiro e Karin**

**Na base secreta dos vampiros.**

Olhava-se no espelho e via um jovem de seus 20 anos de cabelos repicados sempre bagunçados com uma franja na testa de cor pretos azulado até a nuca, olhos pretos - lilás, de um rosto um pouco delicado mesmo sendo um homem uma boca suave um olhar penetrante e mortal, o corpo e bonito com bíceps e pernas grossas, a pele morena e uma cara muito maliciosa, mas não tem muitos músculos no corpo, tem um nariz pequeno, mãos macias, e rosto oval. Costas largas e abdómen definido, e ele tem cara de sério e frio e é alto com 1.80 cm. Aquele era ele, apesar do olhar mais frio, o rosto ainda era o mesmo.

Ao seu lado uma vampira de cabelos vermelhos longos e repicados, vestida de uma fina seda negra e vermelha descansava ao seu lado, enquanto o primeiro cantava para que ela dormisse.

Estes eram nada mais nada menos que Hiro irmão de Samy e ao seu lado era Karin, mas não se enganem, eles não era um casal, apesar desse ser o desejo de Hiro.

Hiro se permitia se perder em seus pensamentos.

**(N/A Música do capítulo de hoje: ****Aerosmith – I DO WANT TO MISS A THING)**

**Hiro POV**

Não me importo sobre o que pensam de mim, há muito deixei de me preocupar com isso, se um dia errei foi por amor e não tenho medo de dizer que faria tudo novamente.

Eu a amo e sempre amarei aqueles olhos vermelhos sangue que sempre me fascinaram e continuam fascinando, mas não nego que tenho certa curiosidade de saber o verdadeiro tom dos olhos dela... Karin este é seu nome. **(N/A Todo vampiro que se alimenta de sangue humano tem olhos vermelhos! Tirei isso de Crepúsculo KKKK). **

Ela está quase dormindo, enquanto eu canto bem baixinho para acalmar seus sonhos, eu permaneço aqui acordado ao seu lado e poderia ficar assim a vida inteira ouvindo seu respirar, ver o rosto dela sorrir enquanto ela sonha, eu seria capaz de tudo por ela, porque a cada segundo ao seu lado, para mim e mais que precioso.

**Hiro: I could stay awake just to hear you breathing**

Eu poderia ficar acordado só para ouvir você respirar

**Watch you smile while you are sleeping**  
Ver o seu rosto sorrindo enquanto você dorme

**While you´re far away and dreaming**  
Enquanto você está longe e sonhando

**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender**  
Eu poderia passar minha vida inteira nessa doce entrega

**I could stay lost in this moment forever**  
Eu poderia me perder neste momento para sempre

**Well, every moment spent with you**  
Todo momento que eu passo com você

**Is a moment I treasure**  
É um momento precioso

Quando decidi quis fugir junto dela eu não hesitei quando me pediu que esquecesse minha família e amigos se essa fosse minha verdadeira decisão, pois o caminho por qual ela seguia não havia volta, diferente de que muitos pensam ela não me obrigou a nada, vim para junto dela por vontade própria, por mais que me doesse abandonar minha irmã sabia que ela não estaria sozinha, seus amigos a protegeriam e sei que no fundo Samy é muito mais forte do que aparenta, e não poderia continuar no templo, porque sentiria saudades de Karin e mesmo quando sonho com ela, o sonho mais doce não se compara a nada do que tê-la em meus braços enquanto canto suavemente para que ela durma.

**Hiro: I don´t wanna close my eyes**  
Não quero fechar meus olhos

**I don´t wanna fall asleep**  
Não quero pegar no sono

**´Cause I´d miss you, babe**  
Porque eu sentiria a sua falta, baby

**And I don´t wanna miss a thing**  
E eu não quero perder nada

**´Cause even when I dream of you**  
Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você

**The sweetest dream will never do**  
O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente

**I´d still miss you, babe**  
E eu ainda sentiria a sua falta, baby

**And I don´t wanna miss a thing**  
E eu não quero perder nada

Não sei o que me levou a querer me unir a Karin, ás vezes acho que foi apenas amor, mas sei que foi algo mais que isso: foi a sede pelo poder. As pessoas não fazem idéia do quanto controlar as trevas podem ser complicadas, elas sempre procuram te controlar, apesar de que a mim não faz muito diferença, por mais assustador que seja esse elemento e de alguma forma isso me tornou o que sou hoje, não me arrependo das minhas escolhas.

As pessoas sempre me acharam muito malicioso e audacioso, e não nego que sou, mas não sou um monstro: **sou humano**.

E como todo humano tem defeitos, eu também tenho os meus. Não sou puro como a Samy, alegre como Ino, sonhador como Sakura, mas sou fiel aos meus sentimentos, não trai minha irmã, apenas segui o meu caminho sem ela. Claro que ás vezes sinto saudades de minha família e amigos, principalmente de Kiba e Shikamaru, meus dois melhores amigos.

É tão bom ficar assim junto dela ouvindo seu coração bater, mesmo que seja apenas parte da minha imaginação, já que o coração de Karin não bate, mas eu gosto de observar seu sonhar e imagino que talvez ela esteja sonhando comigo. Aproximo-me lentamente de seu rosto e beijo seus olhos sentindo ela se remexer meio inquieta para logo voltar a dormir.

**Hiro:** **Lying close to you**  
Deitado perto de você,

**Feeling your heart beating**

Sentindo o seu coração bater

**And I´m wondering what you´re dreaming**  
E imaginando o que você está sonhando

**Wondering if it´s me you´re seeing**  
Imaginando se sou eu quem você está vendo

**Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we´re together**  
Então eu beijo seus olhos e agradeço a Deus por estarmos juntos

**And I just wanna stay with you**  
Eu só quero ficar com você

**In this moment forever, forever and ever**  
Neste momento para sempre, para todo o sempre  
**I don´t wanna close my eyes**  
Não quero fechar meus olhos

**I don´t wanna fall asleep**  
Não quero pegar no sono

**´Cause I´d miss you, babe**  
Porque eu sentiria a sua falta, baby

**And I don´t wanna miss a thing**

E eu não quero perder nada

**´Cause even when I dream of you**  
Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você**  
The sweetest dream will never do**  
O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente

**I´d still miss you, babe**  
E eu ainda sentiria a sua falta, baby

**And I don´t wanna miss a thing**

E eu não quero perder nada

Karin nunca me transformou em vampiro como ela, apesar dos meus inúmeros pedidos, então apenas vivo junto dela como seu amigo e fiel confidente. E eu sei que para ela, ser vampiro nunca foi uma benção, não queria matar as pessoas, só queria que Sasuke a amasse.

Sasuke! Creio que o detesto com todas as minhas forças. Gostaria que meu amor fosse o forte e especial o suficiente para que pudesse libertar Karin de seu ódio e rancor, mas a cada dia que passa percebo que é cada vez mais difícil, mas ainda não perdi as esperanças.

Digam o que quiser, mas eu sei que Karin ainda tem um coração e um dia o farei bater novamente e espero que nesse dia seja por mim.

É até lá ficarei sempre que possível ao seu lado, porque eu não quero perder nenhum de seus raros sorrisos, nenhum beijo que lhe dou escondido, eu só quero poder ficar assim para sempre e te abraçar bem forte, sentindo seu coração junto ao meu.

Eu não quero perder nada.

**Hiro:** **I don´t wanna miss one smile**  
Não quero perder um sorriso

**I don´t wanna miss one kiss**  
Não quero perder um beijo

**Well, I just wanna be with you**  
Bom, eu só quero ficar com você

**Right here with you, just like this**  
Aqui com você, apenas assim

**I just wanna hold you close**  
Eu só quero te abraçar forte

**Feel your heart so close to mine**  
Sentir seu coração perto do meu  
**And stay here in this moment**

E ficar aqui neste momento

**For all the rest of time**  
Por todo o resto dos tempos  
**I don´t wanna close my eyes**  
Não quero fechar meus olhos

**I don´t wanna fall asleep**  
Não quero pegar no sono

**´Cause I´d miss you, babe**  
Porque eu sentiria a sua falta, baby

**And I don´t wanna miss a thing**  
E eu não quero perder nada

**´Cause even when I dream of you**  
Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você**  
The sweetest dream will never do**  
O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente

**I´d still miss you, babe**  
E eu ainda sentiria a sua falta, baby

**And I don´t wanna miss a thing**  
E eu não quero perder nada

**I don´t wanna close my eyes**  
Não quero fechar meus olhos

**I don´t wanna fall asleep**  
Não quero pegar no sono

**´Cause I´d miss you, babe**  
Porque eu sentiria a sua falta, baby

**And I don´t wanna miss a thing**  
E eu não quero perder nada

**I don´t wanna close my eyes**  
Não quero fechar meus olhos

**I don´t wanna fall asleep**  
Não quero pegar no sono

**´Cause I´d miss you, babe**  
Porque eu sentiria a sua falta, baby

**And I don´t wanna miss a thing**  
E eu não quero perder nada

Estava quase dormindo quando ouvi batidas na porta... era Kabuto.

**Fim do POV de Hiro.**

**Kabuto: **O que faz aqui no quarto de nossa alteza seu moleque insolente.

Hiro ia responder, mas naquele instante Karin tinha despertado, e uma coisa que realmente a deixava com raiva era que se intrometessem em sua vida ou pertubassem Hiro.

**Karin:** Isto não é de sua conta Kabuto, eu chamo quem quiser para meu quarto.

Kabuto ficou mais pálido do que era e se curvou em sinal de reverência a Karin.

**Kabuto:** Perdoe-me alteza, mas mestre Orichimaru a chama a seus aposentos.

**Karin:** Diga a ele que já irei agora saia seu insolente antes que corte sua cabeça fora!

Nisso Kabuto se apressou a sair.

**Hiro:** Está cada dia mais arrisca minha dama.** (N/A O Hiro só chama a Karin assim ****! INNER: Como se alguém tivesse perguntado)**

**Karin:** Deve ser a convicência **(N/A Desculpe interromper de novo, mas não liguem se lerem Karin dizer isso diversas vezes durante a fic, é que eu coloquei essa frase como se fosse mania dela!)...** com esses malditos idiotas.

**Hiro: **Sem dúvida minha dama, mas por que Orichimaru havia de chamá-la a seus aposentos? O vampirão nunca chama ninguém a seus aposentos nos últimos dois anos.

**Karin:** Deve ter despertado com sede ou para dar novas ordens provavelmente. Agora venha aqui é ajude-me a me vestir.

**Hiro:** Concerteza minha dama.

Nisso Hiro ajudou Karin escolher um longo vestido tomara que caia esvoaçante da cor vermelha com um corpete por cima da cor branca e logo depois a ajudou apentear seus cabelos.

**Karin:** Está cada dia melhor meu velho amigo logo não precisarei de nenhuma dama de compainha para me ajudar a me arrumar.

**Hiro:** Sabes que para mim é uma honra servi-la.

**Karin:** Anda me mimando muito, assim acabarei me acostumando.

**Hiro:** Ás vezes me confunde minha dama, o quanto pode ser arrisca e doce logo ápos.

**Karin:** Deve ser a convivência... Com sua pessoa que me torna doce. Agora deixemos de lado essa melação e vamos ao que interessa Orichimaru não gosta de esperar.

Nisso Karin se pós a ir em direção ao quarto de Orichimaru sendo acompanhado por Hiro, mas antes de chegarem à sala Karin para Hiro.

**Karin:** Fique aqui escondido, Orichimaru não suporta humano e use isso.

Disse entregando um amuleto em forma de uma lágrima dentro de um coração a Hiro. **(N/A Dica no ar! Sejam espertos)**

**Karin:** Isto pertencia aos sacerdotes, mas eu o roubei há alguns anos atrás. Use-o! Ele o trará proteção e se precisar se afastar de mim leve-o junto consigo, este amuleto é muito mais importante do que imagina, nunca soube seu real significado, mas sei que ele é importante para o futuro.

**Hiro:** O que você está dizendo?!

**Karin:** Minhas intuições nunca falham e sei que corre perigo, dependo do que houver nessa reunião se esconda em meu quarto e me espere lá, mas lembre-se: se precisar afastar-se de mim leve este amuleto junto consigo e entregue a Sasuke.

**Hiro:** Pensei que o detestasse

**Karin:** Jamais detestei Sasuke, sempre o amei.

Hiro sentia que levava uma facada com tais palavras.

**Karin:** Seis que me ama, mas entenda, você merece alguém muito melhor que eu. Você é gentil, fiel e leal além de belo qualquer mulher faria loucuras por você, mas eu não posso ser essa garota. Você não faz idéia do quanto me dói o orgulho dizer essas palavras, acredite em mim, eu sou uma mulher amaldiçoada, não mereço nem a ti nem a Sasuke, se pudesse voltar atrás nas minhas escolhas jamais teria me tornado o que sou, mas agora já é tarde.

**Hiro:** Mas Karin...

**Karin:** Por favor, apenas me ouça e faça o que eu digo.

Karin estava caminhando em direção a Orichimaru, mas Hiro segura seu pulso.

**Hiro:** Não importa o que diga eu sempre a amarei e sei que você é bela por dentro e eu prometo sempre ama - lá.

**Karin:** Diz isto agora, mas logo você irá romper com sua promessa, então, por favor, não me ame, pois não posso amá-lo.

**Hiro:** Acredite em mim, não quebrarei minha promessa como Sasuke fez, e mesmo que ainda o ame, eu a esperarei.

**Karin:** Arigatou.

Karin se afasta de Hiro com uma expressão feliz, mas logo retoma a expressão fechada de sempre para pode falar com Orichimaru.

**Orichimaru:** Já ia mandar buscá-la a força!

**Karin:** Perdoe-me a demora meu soberano, mas qual o motivo desta reunião?!

**Orichimaru:** Chegou aos meus ouvidos que você anda "amolecendo".

Karin olha feio para Kabuto que lhe dá um sorriso de "superior".

"_Seu fofoqueiro de uma figa ria agora, mas sua hora chegará e eu terei a honra de arrancar sua cabeça com as minhas próprias mãos"_

**Karin:** Isto não passa de uma intriga de marca maior que está sendo usada para me derrubar.

**Orichimaru:** Pois então me prove.

**Karin:** Nani?!

**Orichimaru:** Mate aquele humano irritante que sempre a acompanha.

**Karin:** Não podes me pedir isso!

**Orichimaru:** Não só posso como faço. Ou você o mata ou eu o mato.

Enquanto isso num canto afastado ouvindo a conversa..

**Hiro:** Kuso!

**Continua...**

**N/A Desculpe a demora pessoal, mas eu estava em semana de testes na escola e tinha viajado no último fim de semana.**

**Mas em compensação trago um capítulo recheado de dicas, intriga e romance! Espero que compense a demora!**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

•**NayaraYchan**** – Aí está mais um capítulo e espero que ache tão legal quanto ao outro. Realmente o Kersen fazer churrasco de vamipro foi demais, pena que a carne de vampiro não é boa rsrsrs.**

•**Sakura-Cham18**** – valeu Sakura18! **

•**Manu Moony****- Eu também não conhecia essa música, só a cantora aí eu estava ouvindo umas dela que não tinha ouvido ainda e gostei dessa quando vi a tradução achei perfeita para o capítulo e deu no que deu rsrs.**

•**Parulla Akatsuki – Fico feliz vendo que gostou do rumo que eu dei ao seu personagem!**

•**Naat Uchiha**** – Obrigada Naat!**

•**marjorie haruno**** – Não foi dessa vez marjorie quem sabe no próximo eu coloque um pouco mais desse casal!**

**Bujus e Já nee**


	21. Eu estarei esperando

**18 – Eu estarei esperando.**

Karin não pensou duas vezes ao ouvir a sentença de Orichimaru, enviou através de sua mente uma mensagem a Hiro pedindo que ele segui-se o plano que haviam discutido anteriormente.

Hiro obedeceu rapidamente a ordem, usando seu poder de sacerdote que lhe conferia velocidade correu para o quarto de Karin, por via das dúvidas utilizou o poder do elemento trevas e escureceu o caminho por onde passava, dificilmente alguém o reconheceria e se reconhece a ordem de Orichimaru ainda não era pública e ele poderia passar livremente...ainda. Era só uma questão de tempos.

Assim que chegou ao quarto utilizou o seu poder para escurecê-lo o máximo possível e deu graças a Kami pelo fato de seu poder estar bem controlado naquela noite, não gostaria nada se perdesse o controle.

Manteve-se dentro do quarto no mais profundo silêncio, até que ouviu a voz de Karin.

**Karin:** Hiro... Você está ai?

Nisso Hiro dissipa a escuridão permitindo que Karin o veja.

**Karin:** Fico feliz que esteja bem... Mas não podemos perder tempo. Siga-me.

Nisso Karin arrasta o longo espelho que havia em seu quarto mostrando uma passagem secreta.

**Karin:** Essa fortaleza é muito antiga, existem diversas saídas desconhecidas. Creio que Orichimaru não sabe sobre esta... Venha logo.

Nisso Karin acende uma tocha e puxa Hiro pelo caminho que logo depois é fechado atrás de si.

**Hiro:** Você sabe onde essa passagem vai dar?

**Karin:** Sim... Só não sei se você vai gostar do que haverá no final desta.

**Hiro:** Nani?

**Karin:** Você tem medo de altura?!

**Hiro:** Iie.

**Karin:** Ótimo, isso vai ajudar bastante.

Ambos se põem a caminhar até que param em uma sala com uma porta de madeira na outra ponta.

Hiro usou seu olfato e sentiu um cheiro salgado, achou que estava louco e resolveu usar sua audição... Não era loucura, realmente havia água atrás daquela porta.

**Hiro:** Mar? Pensei que vampiros detestassem água.

**Karin:** E detestamos, por isso que ninguém vem ao outro lado da fortaleza. Agora se não for pedir muito pode abrir esta porta?

**Hiro:** Nani?

**Karin:** Eu não gosto de chegar muito perto de água em grande quantidade, a não ser quando é para tomar meu banho.

**Hiro:** Tudo bem.

Nisso ele abre a porta que na verdade é um penhasco e lá no final do mesmo o mar e diversas pedras.

**Hiro:** Você não está achando que eu vou pular daqui, está?

**Karin:** Eu te disse que você não ia gostar muito do final.

**Hiro:** Isso é impossível, eu não sou imortal caso tenha se esquecido.

**Karin:** Eu sei que pode parece loucura, mas é a única forma. Mas eu tenho algo nesta sala que pode ajuda-lo.

Karin caminha até um pano que ao ser retirado mostra uma AGUARIUS-MOTOS 2000 toda preta com vidro transparente.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**AGUARIUS-MOTOS 2000: **

**Parte moto, parte submarino. **

**AGUARIUS-MOTOS sem dúvida é bastante útil em fuga.**

**Seja na terra... Ou na água.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hiro: **Isso só pode ser loucura você...

Mas Hiro é impedido de terminar sua fala ao ouvir passos se apressando.

**Karin:** Eles nós descobriram... Agora você decide: ficar aqui e morrer ou pular e ter uma pequena chance de sobreviver.

Hiro engole seco ao ouvir aquela frase: pequena chance de sobreviver?! Onde é que ele tinha se metido? **(N/A Num ninho de cascavel querido)**

**Hiro: **Mas é você?

**Karin:** Eu sou muito útil a Orichimaru, ele não se livraria de mim tão facilmente...agora decida-se.

Hiro não pensa duas vezes e corre até a moto.

**Hiro:** Eu volto para buscá-la.

Diz dando um suave selinho em Karin.

Ele se afasta para pegar velocidade e pula com tudo do penhasco, onde rapidamente clica no botão de modo aquático transformando a moto em um pequeno submarino **(N/A Eu sei que isso pode parecer loucura, mas não se esqueçam que a fic passa no futuro).**

Mas mesmo assim consegue ouvir as palavras de Karin enquanto esta é presa pelos vampiros de Orichimaru.

**Karin:** Eu estarei esperando.

Nisso surge Orichimaru.

**Orichimaru:** Então você achou que poderia me passar para trás, muita estupidez de sua parte mocinha.

**Karin:** E o que você vai fazer? Matar-me?

**Orichimaru:** Você não faz idéia do quanto eu desejo isto.

**Karin:** Parece que se esquece de nosso acordo Orichimaru, a minha morte significará a sua.

**Orichimaru:** Não se eu puder ter todo o seu coração para mim. KUKUKU

**Karin- cuspindo na cara de Orichimaru:** Seu monstro.

**Orichimaru – limpando o rosto:** Você não pensou nisso quando fez o pacto comigo. Só esteve viva todo esse tempo porque eu precisava de alguém que comandasse meu exército. Tirem na de perto de mim.

Nisso os guardas levam Karin para longe enquanto esta se debate de ódio tentando se libertar.

**Orichimaru:** E parabéns Kabuto... É meu mais novo general.

**Kabuto:** Arigatou soberano. O que devo fazer com a prisioneira?

**Orichimaru:** Mantenham-na cativa com pelo menos seis guardas, não quero que ela fuja.

**Kabuto:** Hai.

**Orichimaru:** E Kabuto, preciso que procure os antigos manuscritos que descrevem a forma de ter o coração de Karin só para mim, devem estar ainda dentro da velha montanha em que fui preso anteriormente. Dou-te uma semana.

**Kabuto:** Hai.

**Orichimaru:** Não falhe!

**Kabuto:** Eu não falharei.

Orichimaru se afasta deixando Kabuto para trás, este com um sorriso vitorioso na cara. Havia conseguido destituir Karin de seu posto de rainha, gerando uma pequena intriga para seu mestre sobre a relação de Karin e Hiro e quando esta o ajudou tornou a sua mentira ainda mais convincente... Logo ele seria não só o general, mas o soberano de todo os vampiros e cair nas graças de Orichimaru era um pequeno passo em direção ao que ele almejava... **Ser o rei!**

**Continua...  
**

**N/A É pessoal eu estou de volta, minhas férias foram ótimas e super relaxante e voltei com energia total pronta para gerar bastantes intrigas.**

**Este capítulo foi pequeno, mas e ele que ajudará a entender os próximos acontecimentos.**

**Comentando sobre o capítulo:**

**Hiro conseguiu fugir, mas e agora para onde ele vai? E Karin? Será que Hiro cumprirá sua promessa e a salvará? Kabuto tem se mostrado um verdadeiro inimigo, mas conseguirá ele ser rei e passar Orichimaru para trás? **

**Gente eu adorei criar a Aguarius- Motos, vou ver se daqui para frente coloco mais uns objetos futuristas, é só vocês me disserem se gostam ou não da ideia.  
**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

•**NayaraYchan**** – Aí está a continuação e não se preocupe o Hiro não será morto, a amizade que Karin nutre por ele é realmente verdadeira apesar do sacerdote sentir bem mais do que isso.**

•**Manu Moony** **– É Manu, a Karin realmente tem sentimentos e sem dúvida você vai se surpreender ainda mais com ela, até porque a mesma não é a vilã da história, mas sim o Orichimaru e o Kabuto. Basta você continuar acompanhando para saber qual dos dois você odiará mais.**

•**GiGi Haruno**** – Olhos da autora brilhando! Obrigado pelo incrível, colocou minha auto- estima lá em cima... fico feliz que esteja gostando, continue acompanhando e se surpreendendo.**

**Bujus e Já nee**


	22. Voltando para casa Parte Kersen 1

**19 – Voltando para casa.**

**Parte Kersen – 1.1**

Naquela noite dois homens voltavam para casa, ambos com o coração na mão pela mulher que amavam, esperando fazer o certo. Um aliviado porque sua vingança tinha sido concluída... Outro preocupado por sua amada.

Seus nomes: Hiro e Kersen, dois traidores, dois homens de corações conflitos e pertubados, dois apaixonados... **Dois traidores.**

**Kersen – POV**

**(N/A Música GOING UNDER – EVANESCENCE)**

Escondi-me em um canto escuro, enquanto aguardava que a noite surgisse. Tinha saído a esmo pela cidade, escondendo-me em cantos escuros com uma grande capa que me protegia ao menos um pouco depois que conclui minha vingança.

Encontrei uma velha igreja e entrei nesta me escondendo do sol lá fora, e enquanto observava algumas cicatrizes que o sol me fez me coloquei a pensar.

Aquelas cicatrizes não eram nada comparadas as cicatrizes de minha alma, elas se curariam pouco a pouco e depois que me alimenta-se, mas as de minha alma não... Só esperava encontrar nos braços de Ira um pouco de compreensão e amor... Este pensamento me deixou atordado e sôfrego, não sabia se seria aceito de volta, havia errado para fazer o certo, mas meu erro tinha conseqüências: era um monstro, um vampiro... Meu irmão talvez jamais me perdoa-se.

Mas o que realmente eu temia era a reação de Ira, quando havia me transformado em vampiro ela havia tentando me ajudar e eu quase a matei. Sabia que por mais que houvesse chorado 50 mil lágrimas ela não me ouviria.

Ainda tinha em minha memória a lembrança do terror em seu rosto quando quase a matei... Estava afundado em lembranças das quais não podia fugir.

As cicatrizes em minha alma sangravam o lembrando-me do que havia me tornado.

**now I will tell you what i've done for you**

Agora eu vou lhe dizer o que fiz por você**  
50 thousand tears i've cried**

50 mil lágrimas eu chorei**  
screaming deceiving and bleeding for you**

Gritando, iludindo e sangrando por você**  
and you still won't hear me**

E você ainda nao quer me ouvir**  
(i'm going under)**

(Eu estou afundando)

Quando a noite saiu tive fome e sai à procura de uma presa humana que pudesse me alimentar, encontri uma prostituta em uma viela escura, era bonita e usava uma maquiagem forte e roupas super curtas e coladas.

Mas assim que me aproximei seus cabelos vermelhos e olhos chocolates que me fazia lembrar de Ira, atraia-me.

Pude ver o terror em sua face quando mostrei minha verdadeira identitade e por um momento lembrei-me de um mesmo rosto anos atrás e me afastei.

Não queria ajuda de ninguém, sabia que precisava me salvar sozinho de mim mesmo. Aguardava o dia que acordasse sem estar atormentado.

Eu a amava e ela derrotava o mostro em mim, mas não conseguia me libertar dele... e a cada vida que tirava morria novamente, como agora enquanto tinha em minhas mãos uma outra prostituta, essa de cabelos loiros.

Logo depois que havia abandonado a ruiva encontrei esta prostituta mais adiante, ela não me lembrava Ira e por isso me aproximei... não poderia me alimentar de uma mulher que trouxesse o rosto de Ira a minha memória.

**  
don't want your hand this time I'll save myself**

Não quero a sua ajuda, dessa vez eu me salvo sozinha**  
maybe i'll wake up for once**

Talvez eu acorde de uma vez**  
not tormented daily defeated by you**

Sem estar atormentada diariamente, derrotada por você**  
just when i thought i'd reached the bottom**

Justo quando eu pensei que ja tinha chegado ao fundo**  
i'm dying again  
**Eu estou morrendo novamente

**i'm going under**

Estou afundando

A imagem de seu rosto me seguia atormentando, me afundando, como se tivesse caindo para sempre. Tinha que me libertar... Me libertar daquelas memórias ou aprender a conviver com elas.

**  
drowning in you**

Afogando-me em você**  
i'm falling forever**

Estou caindo para sempre**  
i've got to break through**

Eu tenho que me libertar**  
i'm going under  
**Estou afundando

Tinha tomado minha decisão: Voltaria.

Corri a toda velocidade ao local onde eu sabia poderia encontrá-la. Verdades e mentiras machadas e confusas em minha mente surgiam enquanto corria.

Uma parte minha dizia para fugir dela, poderia machucá-la novamente... Outra parte me dizia para fugir de meus medos e abraçá-la junto a mim quando a encontra-se.

Já não sabia qual era a verdade qual era a mentira, mas continuava correndo, só não sabia se era para longe dela ou longe de mim.

Tudo era tão confuso, sentia que não podia confiar mais em mim mesmo. Estava afundando e continuava me afundando ainda mais em memórias boas e ruins confundindo minha decisão. Precisava me libertar daquilo: de meu monstro.

**  
blurring and stirring the truth and the lies**

Manchadas e confusas a verdade e as mentiras**  
so i don't know what's real and what's not**

Então eu não sei o que é verdade e o que não é**  
always confusing the thoughts in my head**

Sempre confundindo os pensamentos em minha cabeça**  
so i can't trust myself anymore**

Portanto eu não posso mais confiar em mim**  
i'm dying again  
**Eu estou morrendo novamente**  
i'm going under**

Estou afundando**  
drowning in you**

me afogando em você**  
i'm falling forever**

estou caindo para sempre**  
i've got to break through  
**Tenho que me libertar

Lá estava ela, treinava no mesmo lugar de outrora. Queria me aproximar, mas a barerra de proteção do clã me empedia de chegar.

Ela me viu e gritou, não sabia se erra de medo ou raiva, mas não me importava queria ouvi-la.

**Kersen - gritando:** Grite! Vamos grite me afaste de você.

**Ira - gritando:** O que você quer?

**Kersen- gritando:** Que você grite, apenas grite, eu não vou desabar. Estou longe demias de você... Estou longe demais da humanidade. Você vê esse coração?

Disse apontando para meu peito.

**Kersen - gritando:** Ele não bate! Sabe por quê? Porque eu sou um monstro e monstros não tem sentimentos. Vamos grite e me afaste de você, não quero machucá-la. Mande-me para longe. Odeie-me, apenas me odeie e diga que não me perdoa.

Doíam-me aquelas palavras, mas queria ouvir que ela me odiava, eu não merecia ser perdoado. Era um monstro e reconhecia isso.

De repente Ira começou a chorar e se aproximou de mim saindo da barreira que protegia o clã e me pegando de surpresa me abraçou.

**Ira - chorando:** Você é meu amigo, meu irmão e protetor, jamais poderia odiá-lo e não peça que não te perdoe, pois eu já te perdoei. O único que precisa perdoar aqui é você a você mesmo.

Com aquelas palavras soltei o ar que prendia em meu pulmão, havia o segurado para evitar que o cheiro de Ira me atraísse. Precisava respirar não podia me manter no fundo.

O cheiro do sangue e do corpo dela era tão doce e suave me lembrava à canela. Ignorei o desejo que queimava em minha garganta e abracei junto a mim.

Sua pele era macia pude sentir e seu corpo parecia ser feito para se encaixar perfeitamente em mim.

**Kersen:** É bom estar em casa.

Disse enquanto me sentia afundar no cheiro de seu perfume natural de seu corpo... Mas não me importava, não agora.

Logo teria que enfrentar Neji, mas no momento não estava preparado para largar aquele corpo que matinha preso junto a mim

**  
so go on and scream**

Então vá em frente e grite**  
scream at me i'm so far away**

Grite pra mim, eu estou tão longe**  
i won't be broken again**

Eu não vou desabar novamente**  
i've got to breathe i can't keep going under  
**Eu tenho que respirar não posso me manter no fundo**  
i'm dying again  
**Estou morrendo novamente**  
i'm going under**

Estou afundando**  
drowning in you**

Me afogando em você**  
i'm falling forever**

Estou caindo para sempre**  
i'm going under**

Estou afundando**  
going under**

Afogando-me em você**  
i'm going under**

Estou afundando**  
i've got to break through**

Tenho que me libertar

**Continua...**

**N/A Desculpe a demora pessoal, mas a questão não foi falta de idéias e sim excesso delas. Tinha tantas idéias que sempre que eu escrevia algo, achava que não estava bom o suficiente e apagava.**

**Eu sinceramente adorei escrever esse capítulo, a mente do Kersen é tão conturbada, naquele limite de certo e errado que eu meio me envolvi ainda mais com o personagem, tanto que desde início eu não consegui matá-lo, o que era o plano original, ao ver sua história crescer.**

**Kersen era apenas para ser um personagem amargo que morreria ao meio da história, passando totalmente despercebido, mas quando notei que ele tinha potencial comecei a escrever e não consegui suicidá-lo. Tanto que não consigo nem amá-lo ou odiá-lo... o mais incrível foi notar o quanto a história dele se assemelha a de Hiro, visto que eles se tornaram inimigos ( Sim, isso foi um spoiler, ma não contarei mais nada).**

**Agora quanto aos comentários? Eu fiquei super triste ao ver que só duas pessoas comentaram no capítulo anterior, isso me desanimou totalmente. Tanto que venho pedir que não desistam de mim.**

**Agradecimentos a:**

**Manu Moony**** e ****GiGi Haruno**

**Obrigado a ambas por não desistir da fic nem de mim!**

**Bujus e Já nee**


	23. AVISO

**AVISO URGENTE!**

EU NÃO VOU PODE POSTAR NADA TÃO CEDO! FUI REFORMATAR MEU PC E ESQUECI DE SALVAR A MINHA PASTA DE FICS

E AGORA PERDI TODOS OS **MEUS CAPÍTULOS SEMI-PRONTOS, OS CAPÍTULOS REVISADOS **E PERDI TAMBÉM UMA** FIC NOVA** QUE EU ESTAVA DIGITANDO QUE IA ESTREAR ESSE ANO** BUÁ BUÁ.**..

AGORA VAI DEMORAR PARA EU CONSEGUIR DIGITAR TUDO DE NOVO, ATÉ PORQUE EU ESTOU EM SEMANA DE PROVAS E CHEIO DE TRABALHOS DA ESCOLA, E UMA PROFESSORA AINDA PEDIU **PARA FAZER A MÃO** UM TRABALHO ENORME... BUÁ BUÁ

POR FAVOR NÃO ME MATEM EU ESTOU TENTANDO REDIGITAR TUDO O MAIS RÁPIDO POSSÍVEL!!

**ATENCIOSAMENTE: HADASSSA 31/03/10**


End file.
